


Far from Home

by NiaChase



Series: Heal Me [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action starts on chapter 9, Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Death, Drugs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Guilty Pleasures, Hopeful Ending, Hospitalization, Hostage Situations, Hotel Sex, Implied Growing Sex addiction, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shooting Guns, Starvation, Survivor Guilt, Temporary Character Death, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 38,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: You relive that moment over and over again, wondering what could you do other than hide under the bed. You can't breathe properly, can't see properly, only pain and guilt echoing in your mind, yelling at you for the actions you did. Not even your mother's hug can make you feel better. All you can do is go through the motions of what people are telling you do while your mind is still back on that boat, the bus, the car wreck, the airport, the dark room where he was drugged and scared, begging for you to help him. But you made it thanks to him. You can't help but think, as tears stream down your face and your legs give out from underneath you, that you should've been the one who's dead or gone.





	1. The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

The rain poured heavily as I ran to the park, hoping to make it on time. The darkness blind me and the my outfits was sticking to my body. Everyone suggested waiting for the police, that it was too dangerous, but I didn't care. 

He was taken and held at gunpoint and they don't know him like I do. He was careless, selfless, someone who I feared the most, but at the same time I love him. He would most likely do something stupid, harmful, and permanent. I ran pass the ongoing traffic, miraclely not getting ran over, but I did cause a few wrecks.

"Sorry!" I shouted, but continued to run towards the park. I wipe my eyes so I can see, pausing at the playground as I look around in panic. I wished the park wasn't so big. It was an open ground for pets to play, for moms and teens who like to run on the sidewalks, and playgrounds for kids.

But now it was abandoned as puddles form on the ground and the lake was starting to rise. "Help!" I turn towards to voice worriedly and ran. My tears mingled with the raindrops as I ran towards the bridge over the lake. "Don't get any closer, or I'll blow a bullet in this kid's head." 

I pause on top of the bridge and held my hand up. "Look, I came just like you asked. Hand him over and you can take me." The capturer glared at me. "I don't think so. You have been a pain to me ever since you both escaped. I will not make the same mistake." 

He pointed the weapon at me and everything happen to at once. My lover, my one and only, the stupid idiot, bite his capturer. He yelled in pain as my stupid idiot took his chance to get away from him and ran towards me. The capturer growl and pointed his weapon at me as I pulled out mine.

I shot as he did. He yelled in pain as my lover fell against me. I caught him and fell to my knees. I looked at him, feeling the warm blood that mingled with the rain. "No No No..." I heard the distant sound of sirens as my rage build inside me. 

I wanted to stand up and put more bullets in the capturer, to make sure he was dead, but I knew better. I heard Daniel and Luke yell in the distance, my friends joining them. I held my lover close, crying that he couldn't hold me back. My lover was dead, the bullet wound evident on his head. He was dead.


	2. Darrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

"Daniel, can you stop worrying about me. I'll be fine." I said. I could imagine Daniel rolling his eyes. "Darrel, I have a right to worry about you. You are going to another country, as in outside the U.S." I watched people pile in the door that would take me inside the plane. "And it's just five days of extra learning and cute boys." "Darrel!" Daniel yelled through the phone. 

His first rule was to not talk to strangers. It was a miracle he even found a husband. "I'm kidding. Anyway, I got to board my plane. The teacher is waiting." I hurriedly said. "Fine, but text or call me when you land and when you are at the hotel. I want to know. Anyway, love you hon." "Love you too. Bye." I hung up and put my phone in my satchel. I pull out my ticket and scan it, walking the boardwalk to the inside plane.

I was satisfied I had the window seat. I shimmy down the aisle to my seat and kept my satchel close. It had important information to me that I didn't want to lose. I sigh quietly in my seat as people change seat to be with friends or move away from the window. The two seats next to me was empty until the one person plop down next to me. I was pulling out my ipod and headphones from my bag when I heard a curse.

I looked beside me and saw the one person I wish who wasn't seating next to me. His feathery hair reach his ear and was comb towards the back of his head. His blue eyes bright as the sky. His cheekbones define and greek like lips. He was fit since he played basketball since middle school and his chest very define. He was handsome, but I wish his attitude matched how he looked.

"Of all people I had to sit beside, it had to be the devil himself." I glared at him. "Your not the person I choose to sit next to on this long ass flight either. So you can go find another or shut up and sit quietly until this flight is over. Your choice." I said. Allen open, then close his mouth. Then one more person sat next to Allen and it was his girlfriend. She smile and kiss his cheek all happily until she saw me and glared.

Before she could say anything, the pilot came on in the intercom. Saved by the bell. I put my phone on airplane mode and cut it off. Once the pilot was done talking and the plane started moving, I relaxed and watched out the window. Sadly, Ashley wanted to be known. "Al...why you had to pick such bad seats? Specially next to that dork." 

I huffed, but strangely, I couldn't even find that offensive. I heard Allen chuckle softly. The plane finally lifted to the air and after a minute, it balanced out. "So, Darrel, since we are stuck in the three seat of doom, tell me something, Are you in a relationship with anyone?" I gave her a bored look. Even Allen looked at me like he wanted to hear the answer. 

"No, I'm not." "Why? Not handsome enough? Too sad to be around? Too gay?" Allen frown at that. I glare at her. "Nope. Too normal. The only reason people want to date you is because they want to know how dating a dumbass clown is like. Sitting here wiggling those sacks of flesh call boobs. Keep doing that and you'll be pregnant by the age of eighteen. Then your body won't be nothing."

She glared at me. "Darrel, I think you went too far." I looked at Allen. I felt heat fill my cheeks. "It's okay baby. He just mad that I got something that he always wanted. He was just too much of a wuss to try." 

My heart started beating faster in anger. I resorted to putting on my headphones and turning on music. Part of me wish what she said wasn't true, but as much as I wanted to be mad at her, she only said the truth.


	3. Darrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

The twelve and a half hour flight made my butt hurt and agitated. Allen and Ashley decided to act all lovey next to me so I was close to puking. I didn't know what was so attractive about a woman. I prefer a hard body than a soft one. I shook my head and the jealousy that usually came with it.

I boarded off the plane, gather my luggage and stretch as I waited to receive instruction. "Remind me to not travel out of the country again." Ryan said, stopping next to me. He crack his back and sighed. "We still have the ride back you know." I reminded him. Ryan groan. "Don't remind me. I can't wait till we reach our room. Me and you are sharing a bed and I expect cuddling." Ryan said, wrapping an arm around me.

I smiled. "It's because of you there's rumors about us and Steven raising an eyebrow at us." The teachers said something and led us outside the airport. "Well, he'll have to deal. I've been this closer to you since we were in middle school. He decided to be with me and if he has a problem, he would've told me."

I wrap an arm around Ryan. It was amazing how he, Andy, and steven can make a three-way relationship work so easily, but I can't get my love life in order. It's a love I hope to have one day.  


Outside the airport, there was two empty buses. Three teachers was on one while two was on another. Ryan and I shared a seat while Andy and Lander shared one. The four of us was going to share a room, thanks to the school budget. 

I shook at my head at the thought, but I least I get to sleep around friends and there would be enough space for the four of us. Once we arrive at the hotel, the teacher split us up into groups and tell us the arrangements things was going to work.  


06:30am - wake up  


07:30am - Breakfast  


08:30am - Split into groups with our respective teacher  


12:00pm - Lunch  


2:00pm - Review  


6:00pm - Dinner and hangout in the lobby  


10:00pm - Everyone in their rooms/Lights out.  


I was sad to notice that Allen and his girlfriend was in my group, but since Steven and Nick was also in my group, I trust they will keep Allen in line. After this trip, summer vacation and no Allen. Ms. Hampton was our guide. She split us into groups and assign one person in our group a leader.

Naturally, Lander was the leader. He gather our keys and once the teacher had all of us on the right floor, she let us in our rooms. Lander open the door and all of us went inside. "Finally!" Andy sighed with joy as he fell on the bed. Ryan chuckled and proceeded to fall on top of him. Andy grunted under him, but made no moves to push him off. 

I shook my head and sat on the other bed. Lander joined me. "It's late and i highly doubt they have anything planned tonight. So we better wash up." Lander stated. I nodded and held up my phone. "Let me call Daniel and Zack and let them know I'm fine." I said. I dial the number and watched as Andy squirm under Ryan. "I want to talk to Daniel and Zack." Andy whine as I listen to the dial tone.

"The only reason you want to talk to them is because you think they're hot." Ryan argued and got off Andy. Andy rose an eyebrow. "And?" Andy questioned. Ryan shrugged. "You're right." Ryan answered. I laughed as Daniel answered. "Finally! Where are you? Are you at your hotel?" 

I smiled and put him on speaker. "Yeah, I made it safely. And guess who's my roomates." Ryan and Lander said hi while Andy decided to be extra and called him bae. Ryan rolled his eyes. Daniel chuckled on the phone. "I should've known. At least I can trust them instead some stranger." 

"How on earth did you end up with a husband in the first place?" I asked. I could imagine Daniel smiling. "Believe or not, I met him at a strip club." I shook my head. "Doesn't sound like you." Andy hummed. "I wish I saw him at a strip club. I bet he was hot with some booty shorts or something." 

Ryan nodded thoughtfully. Lander rolled his eyes and stated, "Y'all gay. Like ultra gay." Andy agreed while Ryan look like he wanted to argue. Daniel interfered. "Anyway guys, I know time is different there and you guys need to sleep. Make sure to take pictures for me. I wanna see something good. Love you guys." 

Everyone said I love you's and I hung up. Zack must've been doing homework. I'll send a quick text to him later. I gather my night clothes and was about to shower when there was a knock at the door. I looked through the peephole before opening the door for Steven and Nick.

I was half surprised Allen wasn't with them, then again, he had no reason to come here. "Hey cutey." Nick said. I rolled my eyes. "Lander. Ryan! Y'all boyfriends are here." I shouted behind me.

"Don't be like that. We're here for you too." Steven said I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a kiss before going into the bathroom. Sure being single sucks, but pinning after someone who's taken and don't like you is worse.


	4. Darrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

"When Michelangelo saw this wonder for the first time, he said that it looks more like the work of angels, not human." Said the tour guide. As I looked around, I couldn't help but agree. The outside was stoney and worn out with pillars around the entrance while the rear was dome like.

In the front, on top of the pillars, was a signature that said, "M. AGRIPPA L. F. COS. TERTIUM FECIT" which translated Marcus Agrippa, son of Lucius, in his third consulate, made it. But the inside was beautiful. The big door as tall as trees open to what I thought heaven would look like on earth. The tombs and details of the stone was beautiful with statues of gods.

The glossy floors and the oculus above us letting the light shine through. The tour guide continued to talk, but it fell on deaf ears as I pull out my camera and took pictures. "It's a bit of a mystery on how the Pantheon survive the fall of Rome." I smile. Maybe it was by the grace of God himself. 

I love the history around these monuments. How everything intertwined with each other. I turn to take another picture, only to freeze to watch Allen look upon a statue in admiration. I shook my head. In all my years of watching Allen from afar, I never knew he appreciated art. 

He was a jock. Someone nerds fears and cheerleader hang around. A basketball player. Straight. I tap the side of my face and told myself to look away. Maybe it was an act. But why would it be? Ashley was taking to another girl and gossiping. I looked in disgust. No appreciation for this beautiful place. I put my camera back in my satchel and pull out my phone.

A couple pics to send to Daniel and Zack. But then someone caught my eye. His hair was slick back, showing off his beautiful face. Strong jawline, grey eyes, cupid bow shape lips. He wore a white button up shirt and black slacks with a tie. I reach blindly behind me where Andy was talking and yank him beside me. "Hey! What was that for?" I made his face look in the direction I was looking at and he wore the same expression I had.

"Holy hotness it's a italian Zack. He's gorgeous." I smile dreamily and took a picture of him on my phone. "That's my screen saver." I said. Andy giggled and proceed to yank Lander. When Lander and Andy was talking, the stranger turn towards me and smile. I blush and looked away. His smile was brighter than my love life and future. "Oh my gosh, he's coming over!" Andy whispered.

"What?" I looked back up and surely, he was coming over. Lander smile, while Andy was telling both us to be cool. I was shock and nervous. "Hello there." The stranger said. I blush harder and said, "Hello." I stuck out my hand. The stranger grab it and kiss my knuckles. "May I have a name with such beauty before me?" His accent was strong and beautiful. "Um...yeah, my name is Darrel." 

Such beautiful cheekbones. "Well hello Darrel, my name is Raphael. I came here to visit my namesake. He's buried here along with Italian kings as well." I nodded and smile. It was nice to know someone who appreciate history. "I see you know your history." "I must. Rome is my home. 

Perhaps I may show you around sometime." I was going to respond but someone covered my mouth and yank me to their chest. "Sorry, he can't. Very busy." I glared. Allen. I was about to fight him but Lander got in front of me. "May I have his number then?" The stranger asked. Lander laugh nervously. "Sorry, but no. While yes, you are cute, stranger danger has a meaning in America. Darrel, let's go." Lander pulled me away from Allen and we walked towards the group that was regathering at the entrance.

"What was that for?" i asked Lander. Even Andy was a little quiet. "That guy had a gun. Have you watched Taken? We're not going to be that stupid." I took what he said serious, but looked at Allen. "And why did you do that?" Allen made a show of rolling his eyes. "With the way you was looking, you looked like you was going to combust. Might as well save your sorry ass." I huffed and stomp away.

He was handsome. Did I really blush that hard? Ms. Hampton made us get on the bus before giving out bag lunch. Ryan sat next to me and eyed me before talking. "So, what I missed?" He asked. I pouted. "I suck when it comes to boys. I'm going to adopt 9 dogs and be alone for the rest of my life." Ryan rose an eyebrow. "If my hard ass can get two, you'll going to marry a rich man someday."

I smile and lean my head on his shoulder. "If I marry a rich man, you'll be pregnant." Ryan chuckled. "Well then, I should tell Steven the good news." I rolled my eyes and opened my bagged lunch. Then something stupid and weird happen. Allen stood by my seat and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look. I'm sorry for saying all that. You didn't look like you were going to combust." I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Lander told you to apologize to me. Didn't he?" Allen huffed and glared at me. "Take it where you can get it you fucking fire truck. It's not not my fault you can't get a boyfriend." Then Allen walked towards his seat with Ashley. Did he called me a fire truck? The mean thing was that Ryan was laughing at that. I pouted. Screw Allen. 

And Hot boys. 

 

https://romeonsegway.com/10-facts-about-the-pantheon/


	5. Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

****  
_Flashback to Middle School_  


I waited by my gym locker with a letter, anxious to give it to Darrel. I was going to finally make a move. Steven and Nick said I had a good chance getting with him. Then again, Nick was busy trying to get with Lander before summer break and the start of High school so there was little chance he was paying attention. 

But Steven was trustful and always with me when it came to Darrel. I didn't know how to behave myself when it came to him. I couldn't speak, my heart would beat too fast, and I had the urge to paint him just to capture the moment. I already had a few sketches already. 

Steven suggested I write him a letter so my mouth won't mess me up. So that night, I wrote several. And just before gym class, I gave him a note to stay behind after because I wanted to speak with him. I was already late because my friends decides hiding my clothes was fun and I had to fetch something from art class.

I made sure my friends didn't know about that or they would call me a sissy for loving art. I was already a great basketball player which means popularity, I can't lose that. But I shook that thought away and waited for Darrel to visit my locker. Thirty minutes later my gym teacher told me it was time to leave and he said he would walk me to the door. 

I was sad Darrel didn't come by, but maybe I could try tomorrow. I pulled out my phone to text my mom to pick me up while the teacher and I walked down the hallway till we heard a thump from the janitor's closet. Then there was a muffled yelled. My teacher told me to stand back as he unlocked the closet. 

He opened the door and I was met by a sad sight. Darrel was tied up and muffled by duct tape around his mouth. There was sex toys around him and a few in him. My teacher told me to go get the nurse if she was still here and if not, call nine one one. I raced off to find the nurse. I hoped Darrel was alright.  


I gave Darrel three days before I went up to him by his locker but that didn't work. Winter break was coming soon and I wanted to talk to him before then. But lately, Darrel avoided me and was quiet most of the time. Ryan was always there whenever I tried to go up to him and he always glared at me. I was confused.

So I went to Steven because Ryan was good friends with Andy and Andy was good friends with Steven. So when I spoke to Steven, he suggested i stay away from Darrel and his friends. Nick was pissed because he said he finally had a breakthrough with Lander only to get shut down because of me. I didn't know what I did wrong, but I also didn't tell them what happen with Darrel. 

I figured Darrel would appreciate that I kept my mouth shut and didn't gossip about it. The principal though, he opened his mouth and gave hints about what happened. Policemen walked through the school and talked to a few students and also wanted their views on sexuality. 

I was surprised Darrel didn't give names. So after a week, I found Darrel by himself after school, coming from the counselors office. His eyes went wide as saucers went I caught up with him. "Darrel, I want to talk to you." I said with a smile. Darrel glared at me and push me away. "You knew! You knew what would happen to me! You knew I liked you and used that against me." 

I was confused. What did I do? Watching Darrel cry and turn away from me hurt me deeply. "Darrel, I don't know what you're talking about." Darrel turn back towards me with an angry. "So you trying to tell me your friends, the jocks, didn't tell you? Highly unlikely." He shook his head. 

"Stay away from me from now on." Darrel said before walking away from me. I stood there and watched him leave, not knowing it would lead to fights, anger, and yearning for him for years to come.


	6. Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

I was face down on my bed, somewhat suffocating myself. Why did I make fun of Darrel? Why did Darrel look all lovey-dovey at a stranger? Why can't Darrel stay single until college? Why Darrel when I have a girlfriend? I huffed. Did I literally just think that? I flip onto my back. "I suck." I said out loud.

Nick looked at me like he wanted to agree. I would get Steven to control Nick before he open his mouth, but Steven was on the phone with Andy and Ryan, which means he was speaking with Lander because that's Lander, and maybe Darrel because Steven loves to include Darrel since I can't and he loves to rub it in my face. "I agree. You really suck. And I don't mean the good kind." 

I rolled my eyes. Did I really called Darrel a firetruck? I was supposed to apologize to him because Lander told me to, but when Darrel glared at me and looked like he wanted to started a fight, I had to open my big mouth. I groan loudly and Nick chuckled. Steven eyed me, but continued his conversation. "Maybe if you do it louder, Darrel might hear it and might forgive you. 

But I stress on the word might." Nick said. I sighed. Darrel didn't so much as look at me. He pouted the whole time and went straight to his room with Ryan apologizing for laughing at him. "Maybe I should work with what I have with Ashley." I said, a bit defeat. Nick paused in filing his nails. 

I finally looked at him and found him shirtless. Nick was a beauty to see shirtless. He had random tattoos on his side, back and arms. He was a muscular beauty since he was a basketball player and a swimmer. He was rocking 'I rolled out of bed, but still look good' bedhead. His hazel eyes caught mine and raise an eyebrow. "With Ashley?" He asked. I shrugged as I looked at his tattoos.

Ashley was an average cheerleader and a typical preppy girl. She's attractive, but she don't have layers. She don't have anything interesting about her that makes me want to dig deeper. What she show is what you get and all you get is good sex. But even then, with a lack of a bond or intimacy, sex was slowly getting boring. "Well, what should I do then?" I asked.

Nick looked at his nails before putting his filer away. "Do what I did to get Lander. Get used to being around him. Flirt with him. Act like you already know he wants you and he'll eventually want you." I sighed. "Dude, this is Darrel we're talking about. He stays angry at me." "Then used it to your advantage. Lander knows I'm bound to say something stupid. 

So I used it that and say something stupidly smart because the bitch is going to think about it." Steven chuckled, still on the phone, and asked, "Nick, did you call Lander a bitch?" I smiled. "It depends. Is my sexy baby on that phone?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes, he is. And he said that he's an angry sexy baby." Nick shrugged. "He's still sexy so I don't mind." Then Nick return his attention to me. "See, easy." I sat up and face him properly.

"Alright then. What if he tells me to go fuck myself?" Nick smiled got a little mischievous. "Tell him you rather fuck him instead." I nodded. It was a good comeback. "Alright. What if he slaps me?" "Tell him he miss and he'll have to go lower. Most likely Darrel would be too busy blushing to do anything." I nodded. Darrel is like a blushing virgin if someone hit on him. And I only know that because I watch from afar and later tell the person to leave Darrel alone. 

I slide my hand through my hand. Okay, so it was my fault Darrel is still single. "What if he really pisses me off?" Nick chuckled and responded, "Just tell him that you don't know if you want him to bleed or moan. And if he glares at you, tell him to stop glaring at you because you know he wants you." 

There was so much to learn from Nick. "And this we'll have him falling for me?" Nick shook his head. "Nah. I was lucky with Lander. This will make Darrel a blushing mess around you. Then you have to be flirty with him. Lander would probably tell him to flirt back to embarrass you, and when he does, be aggressive with the flirting then. Then he'll fall for you."

I was speechless. Did Nick just tell me how my love life is going to start? "That was a bit detailed." I said, a little cautious. Nick shrugged. "I have a lot of time on my hands. I even wrote stories about how stupid you two are being and many comments just say kiss already." I shook my head. If only it was that easy. 

There was a knock on the door and Steven answered it. After a minute and Steven hanging up his phone, he told us it was dinner time. Nick winked at me before putting on a shirt. "Do you really think this would work?" I asked. We both walked out the door, Steven closing the door behind us with the key in his pocket.

Nick responded. "No. But life is about taking chance and living life. Can't have a set plan for everything." I looked at Steven. "What do you think?" Steven shook his head. "I don't know, but it's worth a try. And you can start with a better apology." I huffed, but it was a good idea. I just hope karma was on my side.


	7. Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

Nick didn't give me a choice to do it tomorrow and Steven clearly stated he wasn't going to help either as they sat next to their respective boyfriends. I held my bag lunch tighter and took a deep breath. You got this Allen. It's just a boy. But as Darrel turn towards me when I stood across from him made me change my mind. Darrel was not an ordinary boy. Just start with a better apology and wing it from there. 

"Hey Darrel, mind if we talk in private?" I said in my sweetest voice. Darrel stop pulling out his food from the bag and cross his arms. "Why?" Darrel said with annoyance. This is the exact voice that starts fights. "For your undivided attention dumbass, what else?" I said back in annoyance. I should've know it was coming, but I didn't as Nick stomp on my foot as hard as he can.

I fell on my seat and held my foot, glaring at Nick, who was paying attention to Darrel with a smile. "You know what, Allen decided to apologize with witnesses because you make him very sexually frustrated, which is the only reason he's mad at you." I looked at Nick in shock. Mostly because it was true. The amount of times I dream of having angry sex with Darrel was embarrassing. 

"Right... anyway, I'll say it here. Where I can control myself." Darrel rose an eyebrow and most likely had a comeback ready. So I lean back on my chair and cross my arms with a thought to catch him off guard without being too nice to him or being obvious. "Look Darrel, I'm very sorry for making you embarrass in front of that stranger, but he shouldn't be getting that cute look you made at him, but you did look red so the firetruck was valid. But I shouldn't have called you that in front of your friends. 

I should've call you a bright rose with thorns because you are hard to know of without angering the hell out of me. But you're cute so I'll deal, but your temper needs to be control though." Watching Darrel turn bright red with a mix of embarrassment, anger, and confusion was the most adorable thing I ever seen. I was pleased as I ate my sandwich.

I chuckled watching him to make up his mind. Darrel still had blush in his cheeks when he responded. "Whatever, you're forgiven I guess." I smirk at him. Darrel eyed me. "But don't think you're fooling no one with that mumble jumble you spit out." I lean forward and lean forward and rested my chin on my hands and elbows on the table. "Do you prefer a straightforward approach?" I asked innocently. 

Darrel cocked his head and slit his eyes at me. "If it means I get to punch you afterwards, go for it." I smiled, forgetting my friends who was watching us like a game. "Fine," I said with a shrug. "I'll tell you what I think of you. Your face makes me pissed every time I see it, but that's probably because you fell from heaven and landed on it. It really looks painful to looked at. Then you always look like a hot piece of trash and it makes me want to pick you up and take you out, but you are garbage so I really shouldn't."

Darrel was even more confused and his blush was back, but he was thinking and I didn't like that. Darrel was too smart for his good. I known that when I found out he had a doctor for a brother and one into criminal investigation. Oh shit. Criminal Investigations. Darrel huffed. "Since we're telling the truth then, let's face it, I'm hot, you're kinda hot and we both know you have a crush on me. 

So I'm willing to low my standards for you, but with your eyes as blue as toilet water back in my house, it seems like I might have to depend on your voice. So remember my name baby boy, because you will be screaming it later." I didn't know if I should be offended or proud that he would have sex with me. Or was he joking? Darrel rolled his eyes and shook his head. So it was a joke.

But then he wink at me before taking his crappy lunch, Lander's key, and leaving with with a sway in his hips. His butt looks amazing and perky. Part of me wish he wore tight pants so I could have a better picture while the other half wonder if I should be offended. "Dude, I can't help you no more. How did he figure it out so fast?" I pouted and crossed my arms. "Nick, his brother is at school for criminal investigations. He would've taught Darrel a little bit of it." 

Nick cursed beside me. So Darrel figure out I was offending him and flirting with him. Lucky bastard. "Guys, is that the same guy from the Pantheon?" I looked over by the entrance and sure enough, the slick haired guy was there watching Darrel. Darrel must've felt it too because he turn towards him, eyes searching till I met the stranger. I got up and headed towards Darrel, taking my lunch. I ran up next to him.

"I figure you might enjoy my company than anyone else." Darrel looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes, his cute button nose, and perfectly arched lips. His messy head of wavy hair against his golden skin made him perfect in my book. Darrel blushed and looked away. "You might be right." Darrel sat down on the couch in the lobby. My heart race as I sat next to him. Darrel was a work of an angel and was sure Michelangelo might agree.


	8. Darrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

The Colosseum was beautiful in the sunlight. It stood tall and strong, gates surrounding the base level. "The Colosseum was built between seventy-two A.D and eighty A.D. under the Emperor Vespasian in the heart of Rome." Our female guide states. She wore skinny jeans, a white blouse, and cute heels. He red hair was held in a ponytail and her bright red lips shine in the sun. Her green eyes shine as she sprout out facts about the colosseum. 

She must love her job. I looked back at the colosseum. It was four stories tall but half was gone. It looked like it was getting rebuilt. As we walked inside, you could tell the place was worn. Holes was along the walls and missing stones. Other tourist walked around our group as we stayed close to the woman. 

"Did you know this place was used as cemetery and a housing complex during the middle ages? Times were hard." You could see Lander being wowed by that information. Lander was an interesting guy. He was the personification of the saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover.'

He wore a green V-neck and black, rip shorts, showing off his milk chocolate, smooth legs. His hair was in a nice mohawk and a smooth fade with the tips of his black hair blue-green, the same color of his eyes. He also wore eye-liner, making his eyes pop and lip gloss to make his shine. He usually had his resting bitch face on with little interest, but he wasn't like that at all. He was smart, wasn't flamboyant, care a great deal than what his face shows. 

Right now, he wore a smile as his interest peak. Ashley had a look of horror and held on to Allen's arm, who just shook his head. As we climb the stairs, I thought about Allen. He was weird one. He didn't talked to me as we finish our dinner and when Raphael left, that's when Allen left with Ashley in silence. Then this morning, he said nothing, did nothing, didn't so much as look at me. 

I shrug it off, but I still frown upon it. When we reach the top, we all looked down and saw rows of rocks and the people in the first level. I took out my camera and snap a few shots before putting it away and bringing out my phone to snap a few view and selfies. "This place is wonderful, isn't it?" Said a woman's voice beside I turn and saw the guide next to me. She looked at me with a smile.

"Yes, it is. You seem to enjoy your job." She turn towards me. "I do. Great pay. I talked to everyone here and I saw you trailing behind. But now that I see you up close, you look familiar." I shrugged. "I was on a t.v. show two years ago for three years in a row." The woman snap her fingers. "That's it. You were very talented. Didn't you win two years in the row?" She asked excitedly. "I did. But that was just to support a cause. 

I just want to rest back in the background and go back to my life." She nodded thoughtfully. "I understand. But you must be getting paid still getting views on youtube and must still get notice. Surely you miss it." She asked. "Not really. Just want to live my life how I want to." The woman smile and place a hand on my hand. "I understand. But life don't always give you that choice." I looked at our hands together then back at her. I glared at her. 

"I know, but if you watch my videos, you might want to move your hand." She cock her head and move her hand. "Sorry. I overdid it." I gave her a smile and forgave her, but stuck close to Ryan, who instantly wrap his arm around me. I lean my head on his shoulder. Ryan was the best friend a friend would ask for.

He was loyal, loving, and like a boyfriend I never had. Growing up, he figured that I would get a boyfriend before he would. So when he and Lander both had boyfriends, Ryan made it his life mission to include me and give me a semblance of how a boyfriend would treat me. 

So that's why I made it my life goal to keep away from him so he would spend time with his boyfriends and I won't get in the way. "You okay?" Ryan asked. His bun was getting loose due to Steven trying to play with his hair. I smile and nodded. Ryan was a beauty. His hair a mix of brown and gold all swirl into a bun. His sharp features and sharp blue eyes. 

He wore a white t-shirt and blue jean shorts with a grey light jacket. He had cute thin lips and perfectly arch eyebrow thanks to Lander. Ryan kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and savoured it. Maybe it was me, but I had a feeling my life was going to get harder. 'Life don't always give you that choice.' the woman had said. Lets just hope it has nothing to do with her.


	9. Darrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

Nick was in some deep shit now, but not from the teachers, but from Lander. And it all started when Andy and I was conversing in the hallway before dinner when a scream came from our room. Everyone in the hallway and the teacher ran to our door only to see Ryan trying to calm Lander, who was fuming.

"Where is my make-up!" Lander train his eyes to Nick. The teacher talked to him softly as Nick looked afraid for his life. Then Lander smiled sweetly and told the teacher he understand that maybe he misplaced it. The teacher smiled and announced that Dinner was in ten minutes.

When the teacher walked away, Lander's smiled quickly turn to a frown as he bore his eyes to Nick skull, practically burning holes in his skull. I rose an eyebrow. He didn't run? Then again, Steven, who was next to him, was probably holding him in place. I, being a good friend, decided to try to talk Lander out of it.

"Dude, calm down. I can't bail you out if you decide to murder Nick." Andy nodded along and got in front of Lander. Lander cross his arms as Nick nodded along what I said. "Oh really? So you don't mind that Andy favorite gold earring is in the toilet and Ryan's ipod is broke in half?" 

It was like watching dogs turning into wolves. Andy was a big fan of jewelry, but that gold one was the one from his dead sister. She was the only one who supported his sexuality and his relationship before she died. He always wore it whenever he felt alone, it was close to her birthday, or around the time she died. 

Seeing Andy thoroughly pissed was a strange sight, but I think Nick knew better to mess with that. I got in between my angry friends and Nick. "I swear I didn't do it! I know when a prank has gone far! And I know not to mess with any of those stuff!" Nick cried out from behind Steven, who was shaking his head. "Alright, let's think about this for a moment. Nick is crazy and we know he plays pranks, but you guys know he wouldn't touch those things. I know he wouldn't break y'all stuff just as much as I know he didn't do something of mine that you didn't tell me about."

It was a light going off. Lander face went from angry to sheepish. Ryan just pouted and looked away me. Andy walked back in the room, most likely to get his jewelry from the toilet. "You know what, you're right once I think about it. Nick couldn't have done it. He know not to mess with my stuff. Let's go to lunch." Everyone was so confused. Ryan shook his head. 

I was going to ask what was going on until Andy came out red in the face. "What's wrong?" Ryan asked. Down the hall, the teacher called for dinner in the lobby. Ignored it and went inside my room. The beds was messy and a few things was spilled on the floor. I didn't see the problem until I went to my side of the bed and found my satchel opened and its contents spilled.

My heart raced more as I search it until I held a newspaper with my father arrest and a written number to call him in jail. Written in sharpie was the word SLUT on it. Tears gathered in my eyes as my hands shook. That was my secret. No one but Ryan knew about this, and I knew he didn't do this. I bit my lips to keep my cries to myself. Nick wouldn't do this. 

He would've confront me about this. He was serious at times and I knew he wouldn't write slut on it. I brought the newspaper to my nose as I smelt a scent of cologne on it. Familiar cologne. Anger course through my body as I put stuff back in my satchel and put it on my bed neatly. Then I got up and marched angrily to the lobby, my friends watching me and Lander trying to talk me out of it. 

He said that maybe he didn't do it. That he wasn't that low. I took the stairs down, only see red. I marched into the lobby, searching for his face. He was laughing and enjoying his dinner with his jock friends. That just made me madder. Ryan and Lander try to stop me, but as soon as I got close to him, Allen looked at me just in time for me to punch him in the nose. 

Allen fell backwards on the chair to the floor. I climb on top of him and kept punching, but Allen was a bigger, stronger guy than I was. He flipped me over and punched me a couple times before Nick and Steven pulled him off. Teachers was getting in between us. Somehow, as I was still angry, two teachers plus Allen and I were outside as the sun was starting to set.

They were getting on us for starting a fight inside the hotel and the punishment for doing the stupid thing. But I was looking away in anger.  


But doing that save my life.  


I saw a dark spot not too far move slowly. Then it turn to human bodies dress in black with ski masks. 'Life don't always give you that choice.' They took out guns and pointed it at the two teachers. BAM! BAM! They fell like a lump. I acted quick as one put their weapon away as the other pointed it at Allen. 

I pushed Allen away. BAM! I felt pain on my shoulder burst as I cried out, but as I heard their footsteps get closer, I crawl on top of Allen and press my head on top of his. "Don't" I said as I felt Allen's hands on me. Then I felt other hands on me moving away from him. "No! Stop!" Allen and I yelled until one of them pointed a gun at Allen. "Shut up or I'll kill him!!" 

I shut up real quick. They lift Allen by the shirt and held him close with a gun to his head. "Make one wrong move and this guy gets it. And I'm sure you have more friends in that hotel." I nodded, keeping my eyes on Allen, who was scared as I felt. I got up slowly with my hands up, shaking slightly in fear. Then one guy came close to me and examine my injured arm.

Where's the police? Security? Surely I should be hearing sirens by now even at a distance. "He'll be fine." The person said before with a swing of his arm with the weapon in hand, hit my cheek and I saw darkness.


	10. Darrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

As I was coming to reality again, I heard my name being whispered urgently in a dark. I try to focus and felt bumping and turning. A vehicle. I try to move my limbs only to find them tied behind my back.  


"Darrel! Please wake up."  


I open my eyes to a darkness and made out a figure across from me. I groan in response to Allen's urgency. I heard him huffed out a laugh quietly. "Thank God. Lean forward so I can lower the cloth around your mouth." I hummed and lean forward as told, feeling a headache coming on. 

Allen must've lean in slowly since his head didn't bang against mine. His forehead softly touch mine as his breath hit the cloth that was covering my mouth. He use his nose to find the cloth before using his teeth to grip it and lower it, his lips grazing the edge of my lips. "Thanks." I whispered. 

Allen didn't back away from me since I still felt his breath against my lips. "No problem. How are you feeling?" I squeeze my eyes shut, feeling pain on my face but strangely not my arm. "Face hurts. My arm isn't though. Do you know anything? Any hints on what's going on?" 

"I wish. Thought maybe you knew. But they was mad that you took that bullet to the arm. They bandage that when they threw me in the back of the van." Weird. "Did the cops show up? Any security?" I asked. 

"No. And I couldn't see anyone in the hotel. No one came out. Then again, we weren't there long." Surely someone heard those shots. We were silent after that even though there was many questions in our heads but we kept our heads close, just to feel someone nearby.  


My eyes was close when we finally stopped. We both jumped when a light came on. I had brief glance at Allen. His face was bruised, probably because of me, but he also looked manhandled. Then the rear doors open and we was greeted by four people in ski masks and weapons pointed at us.

Allen and I didn't dare move, not like we could anyway. But I could speak. "Raphael? Are you there?" I asked, part of me sure he was. One load his weapon and pointed it at Allen. "I suggest you be quiet unless you want me to put a bullet in your little friend." I close my mouth. one guy grab Allen and pushed him out of the van. Allen groan on the ground, but was quickly lifted by two guys outside.

Then the one in the van grab my arm and yank me out the van, but made sure I didn't fall like Allen did. Again, Weird. I took a look around and seen that the streets was ghostly. A few homeless people scattered in the streets sleep and a stay dog walking around. The building we was heading in looked sketchy. Blacked out windows, no labels, and a stony structure. 

The strangers pushed us in and closed a heavy, wooden door. The inside wasn't much better. The floor was hard and the walls lined with closed doors. Light bulbs hang from the ceiling, giving the place a eerie glow. Then there was a fork in the hallway. My heart started beating faster as my breath gotten labor. 

Then Allen was heading left as I was heading right. "Darrel!" Allen cried out as he started resisting. I cried and resisted also until they grip my hair and pulled me away from Allen, his yelling become silent. I cried silently and grip the wrist that held my hair. I was finally thrown into a surprisingly nice room.

Nice hard floors, beautiful lamps. There was a man there wearing nice clothes that reminded me of Raphael, but leaning against him was women my age. I felt myself shake once he looked me up and down. "I seen many males in my time of business, but none as beautiful as you." 

I glare at him. He got up in his nice white suit and got close to me. I turn away from him. "I'm sure you tell that to people who is worth value." The man raised an eyebrow and smiled. His mustache was nicely trim and his eyes emerald green. His fingers grazed my cheek and down my neck. 

He chuckled lowly and said, "Put him in room two zero six." Then the stranger bit his lips and look me up again. "I want him loaded with drugs asap. If what I read is correct, one of your brothers is a doctor and another studying in Criminal Investigations. I don't want any chance with this one."

"And the other?" One ski masked stranger asked. The man shrugged. "Friday Night Fight Night. Prep him." Then the ski masked people took me out of the room while I was fighting and scream, begging for Allen for help.


	11. Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

They placed me in a cold room, chained to the wall and fed me a lot of food until they unchained me and took me out of the dark room and put me in the van again. The small glimpse of the outside had me puzzled. I didn't know how long I stayed in cold room, but it must've been a few days since it was nighttime. The street I was on was creepy and it littered with a few homeless people sleeping on the sidewalk.

They pulled me and threw me in the van and shut the rear doors. I was alone. Darrel wasn't in here and once I felt the van moving, I knew he wasn't coming. Fear shook in my bones as loneliness squeeze my heart. So I thought of him. 

Darrel was a weird one, but a person I wouldn't mind investigating into. He was smart, funny, adorable when he wants too but can be sexy once he puts effort. His wavy hair falling to his shoulders that I want to run my fingers in. Gorgeous eyebrow perfectly arched and his chocolaty brown eyes I could stare into all day if he allows me. His cute nose and kissable lips he always bite when he's nervous.

He was small enough to make you want to cuddle him in the bed and enough to make you want to protect him. I squeezed my eyes shut. He protected me when they was going to shoot me. But why did he punch me in the lobby? I didn't do anything worth that much hate. The anger in his eyes as he punched me. But he took a bullet for me. I didn't get him, but I want to. The vehicle came to a stopped and after a moment, the back doors open up to two big men. 

They manhandled me out of the van and brought me into a dark build with blackout windows. These people love secrecy. This street was a bit nicer, but still a bit creepy. No homes nearby so nowhere to run. The men open the door and a burst of noise temporarily made me deaf. People was yelling and drinking as they all was looking at a cage fight. 

All the lights was focus on the fight with an occasional colorful light flashing over the crowd. Popcorn and hotdogs was on the ground as they walked me in. I hoped Darrel been here. Then again...No, I rather be alone than watch him fight in that cage. They walked me into the backroom that held many other boys. Only boys. Is Darrel in here? The man release me in there and close the door behind me.

I scan the faces, but no sign of him here. I sighed in relief. One man came up to me and stuck out a hand. "You must be new. You looked scared out of your mind." He says. The guy was bruised and scratched and he acts like it's normal. I shook the guys hand. He been here too long. "I am. What's going on?" I asked nervously. 

The guy looked me up and down before answering. "You belong to an Owner or Captive and you are here to fight either us in this room or in another room. My advice is that you win no matter what. You finish them no matter the consequences." I stare at him in horror. 

He shook his head as the crowd cheered through the bar door that led to the cage. "It's better than being drugged and forced to have sex." Oh God. Is that what Darrel is doing? I wish he was here with me now. Was he getting raped? My heart started beating faster. "Something wrong?" The stranger ask. I shook my head. I didn't want to hear anything else. But the strange continued to talk. "Must suck for them. I had a couple of friends here when I was snatched. They must be dead now. Or sold to someone else." 

He looked sad before continuing. "Probably dead. I would've came across them already. Did you know your Owners reward you with one of the drugged people if you win? Sorta like motivation. But don't lose man. They'll torture you because they'll losing money they betted on you." The Cage door open as one of the men came in and took a boy out. When they closed it, I walked to the door to watch and maybe form a plan.

I can't run away from here. Too many people. I can't escape this room. I looked back at the stranger. He was muttering to himself. "You said they reward you for winning fights. Like they'll reward you with their own drug victims?" I asked. He looked shocked that I could talk. "Yeah. That's right." I cocked my head. "You must've been a tourist too, right?" I asked.

It took a moment because he was talking nonsense to himself before replying. "Yeah. A woman. The colosseum tour guide. Very cute. Very bad." He started shaking his head and muttered to himself angrily. "How long you been here?" I asked to keep him talking. He came up to me and grab my face and stared into my eyes. He had a crazy look on his face. 

"One. Whole. Year. No one found me man. No One. I'm all alone." He cried on my shoulder and hug me close. I felt sad for him. I hoped that doesn't happen for me and Darrel. I shook my head. I'll get us out of here. Darrel is strong. He'll be okay when I come to him. I hoped. "What's your name?" I asked softly. He held me closer and I allowed him. 

"I-I think it's Frank. I don't know. I haven't heard it for a year. It sounds right." I nodded. He kept muttering that he wanted to go home on my shoulder as I watched the fight. It was brutal. It was bloody and harsh until the guy who was one top kept punching the guy on the bottom. Then he got up as the boy still laid there on the floor. The crowd cheered and cashed in their bets. 

Then the guy dragged the boy that was down out the caged as another came towards the bars. I tried to back away but Frank wouldn't let go, still muttering to himself. I tried to push him off but it was too late. The guy pulled us apart once the bars was open and pulled both of us towards the cage ring.


	12. Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

All these people watching us fight can go to hell. They was drunk, crazy people shouting for one of us to kill each other. I'm pretty sure there was a couple making out in the corner during this chaos. People are cruel, insensitive people. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. I was glad Darrel wasn't here, but I felt so alone. I yearn to hold him close to feel his breath on my skin or hear his heartbeat in his chest and have him hold me instead. 

But first I have to find him and the only way to do that is to fight and make my owner trust me enough to put me in Darrel's room. I wince. Poor Darrel. I hope he was alright. I took a deep breath and vow silently that I was going to help him and also be nicer to him next time. Frank, poor guy, was far gone as we was thrown into the cage. But like a light switch, he was determine as he stared me down at one end of the cage. 

I held my hand up. I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to entertain these people. Once the bell rang, Frank walked up to me with an intent to hurt me. I dodge his punch and use his arm to push him away. "Frank, I don't want to hurt you." I yelled at him over the cheering. Tear stream down his cheeks as he replied. "You have no choice." Yell at me before tackling me and getting on top of me. I covered my face and yelled "Stop!" but he kept throwing his fist.

"You and your friend is going to die in this hell hole!" He yelled at me. I burst of anger ran through me as I cover my face to take a punch as I dug my fingers in his eyes. Darrel and I won't die here! I got on top of him and tried to get off of him, but he wrap his legs around me to close to him. "Let go!" I yelled at him. He had that crazed look in his eyes again. "That friend of your is a whore now. A Slut!" I shook my head and punch him.

No one talks about Darrel like that. No one. He tried to push my face away, but I bit his hand hard as I punch him again and again. I tried picking him up and slamming him on the floor and as he tried to bring my head close. I wrap my hands around his throat and choked him. "Stop!" I yelled. He whispered on word. "Please." My eyes got watery as I continued to choke him. He hands hit my face before it went limp. 

I got off Frank and cried as the crowd cheered. I killed him. He's gone. He wanted that. Tears slide down and hit the floor as I got up and the stranger drag his body out of the cage and he escorted me to follow. They took me to another room. The room of people who already fought. He put me in as he drag the dead body away. I cried in the room and wanted Darrel to be with me. So alone. What would he think? 

I shook my head and held myself. The other ask if i was new, but I didn't reply. I can't get close to them. I can't feel any attachment to them if I was supposed to fight them. I wiped my face and thought about home with my mom. I wanted to go home. I wanted to wake up in bed to the smell of pancakes and bacon. To see her smile on her face.

She was a pretty woman. In her mid forties and was rocking the grey her hair was slowly turning. I remember teasing her that she was getting old and she would laugh and tell me I was too. I remember movie night and how I cuddle next to her, loving a woman's feel and the motherly love she gives out. She was slide her slender fingers through my black hair and tease me when I grew it out, loving that it was a little curvy and soft.

She would tell me that I had blue eyes like my dead father. "Gorgeous man. God took his time with him just as much He did with you." I smile in that room. I loved my mother. What do she think now that I was stuck in Rome. I huffed. She'll never letting me leave the country again. Let alone the state. I love that woman. After more time and more people filled the stuffy room, the people I came here with came and get me.

They put me back in the van and didn't bother tying my wrist together. I was too tired anyway and I don't plan on leaving Darrel there either. So I listen to what they said when we arrived and they took me down the hall Darrel went through when we got here. My heart beated faster.

Will I see him? They took my up a staircase to the second floor and open the third door on the right. I rushed in and was disappointed that is wasn't Darrel, but a very drugged woman that looked very scared and alarmed as she was bound to the bed. "Enjoy the night winner." One of them said before closing the door behind. 

I sighed and walk to the corner of the room. I had no intentions to touch this woman and as she watched me, she knew as well. I rested my head on the wall and close my eyes as I held myself. I just have to keep winning fights and I'll find Darrel soon. I will not end up like Frank. I fell asleep to the thought of Darrel and pray he was sleeping as well.


	13. Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

Almost four months pass when I finally found Darrel for the night. School was starting now. Part of me wonder how our friend was doing. Were they okay? Worried for us or do they think we're dead? I shook my head. First things first, get Darrel and find a way to get us out of here. 

I prayed Darrel was okay, but when the strangers open the door, Darrel was bound to the bed, muttering to himself. Please let Darrel be okay. There wasn't a day gone by that I didn't think about Frank. Frank was done with his life, but I refuse to let Darrel give up like he did. Like the others I kill the past months. I shook my head and waited till they close the door behind me before I went up to Darrel's bed.

"No! Please! Leave me alone!" Darrel yelled at me. I shook my head and held his face. "Look at me Darrel. It's me. Allen. It's Allen." Darrel cried and shook his head. I touch him softly and gave him small kisses till he calm down and properly looked at me. Darrel looked me in the eyes and whimpered my name. 

I nodded vigorously and gave him a small kiss to the forehead before untying the tight knot that marked Darrel's wrist. I gave him a kiss to each wrist and made him sit up. He instantly cried on me and I held him protectively. "I wanna go home." Darrel whimpered. I dug my nose to his hair. 

"We're going to get out here. I promise." I put my forehead against his and looked at his sad eyes. He didn't dare tell me what happen in this room, but evidence was on his body. The hickies and marks with an occasional bruise like someone hit him. His body shook against mine. Part of me was sure Darrel didn't comprehend I was here as he whimpered against me and sometimes weakly push me away.

I gave him a kiss on the nose and made sure he focus on me. "Are you steady enough to run? We're leaving tonight honey." I said. He blush and nodded. He stood up wobbly and walked a couple steps until he was steady.

I held his hand tight and led towards the door, part of me grateful had clothes on. I open the door and found the hallway clear. At the end of the hall was a blacked out window. I hope it opens. I told Darrel to stay by the door. He violently shook his head, but I promised him no one will ever touch him again. Not while I was around. He cried, but listened.

I felt that glass try every direction to open it. I was surprised I could. Then again, everyone up here was supposed to be drugged and having sex. I looked back at Darrel. He was shaky on his feet, but otherwise fine. I looked out the window and wonder if he'll be fine getting down three stories. I hope so. I wave Darrel over. He stumble over and looked sick. "You okay?" I asked. "No." He said before climbing out the window. "Um...Should I help? I asked before climbing out the window too. 

Darrel reach over to the drain pipe, shaking his head lightly. "I'm on the verge of puking." Darrel stated. I nodded and said no more as I climb on the drain pipe as well. Darrel and I slide down the pipe and landed on the ground just in time for Darrel to start puking. I rub his back and looked back at the window. I saw a shadow over the window. I looked at Darrel. He was spitting the rest out. 

"So much better." He said in relief. I smile at him, but it was ruin quickly. "Hey!" Said a voice above us. We looked up and i grab Darrel's hand and ran. I didn't know where I was going, but as soon as I heard a car behind us, I push my legs to move faster. I turn down a street and felt Darrel trying to keep up. He was half drugged after all. 

But then Darrel yank me down a alleyway and made us us run down the other side. We paused as we came out the other side. But a blessing came towards our way. Darrel and I ran in the road and made the stop. A woman rolled down the window and question us in Latin.

I was confused until Darrel responded in latin as well. The woman nodded and Darrel told me to get in the backseat. Just as I close the door, the van pulled around the street and slowly drove. The woman drove away with no worries. Once she turn a street, I sighed and lean back in the chair and turn my head to Darrel. "Since when do you speak Latin?" I asked. 

Darrel shrugged and lean his head on my shoulder with his eyes close. "Ever since i join that show. There was a few latin song I sang and i love the language so I study a little bit before I came here. To be honest, just in case of hot boys. Can speak spanish and a tiny bit of italian." I was impressed.

"Wow, that's amazing." I said, wrapping an arm around him. Darrel smiled. "I told her to take us to the hospital. The drugs that's in me might be addictive and I wanted to check. Also, if we can, I can call my brothers and see what's going on and is there any investigation going on. Hopefully we can end this nightmare soon." I hummed in agreement. I hope so too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darrel and Allen looks at me.
> 
> Me: What? I wish you two the best.  
> Darrel: cross his arms and eyes me.  
> Allen: "Please! You made us suffer in the other works already. Give us a break!"  
> Me: 'Thinks about it.'


	14. Darrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

I thank the woman as the sun was coming up and walked into the hospital. It was like any old hospital. The place was mostly white and people and doctors walked around. It took me awhile to figure out what they put in me. A fucking nerve agent that paralyze me while men and women, sometimes both, had there way with me. I shook as pieces invaded my mind. 

Allen grab my hand and kissed my forehead. He have been doing a lot of that recently. Not like I don't like it, but do he notice he be doing that to me? Kissing me wasn't his thing, but I kept quiet for now. I talked to the receptionist and explain my condition and she had me fill out paperwork. Allen and I sat down as I fill it out. Allen looked around and left a hand on my back.

He have been doing that a lot to recently. It's like he have to touch me. I recoil from his hand, so he grab my dirty shirt instead. Weird. What have he been doing lately? What happened with him? I wanted to ask, but that means opening up as well. No. I will never talk to him about that. I gave to paperwork back to the women. i should still be under Daniel's provider. Hopefully. And while I was on the topic of Daniel.

"Mi dispiace, signorina. Posso prendere in prestito il tuo telefono. Devo chiamare i miei fratelli." The woman handed me her desk phone instead and told me to make it quick. I nodded a quick thanks and motion Allen over as I dial Daniel's number. It rang for a bit before it was picked up with a sad voice. "Johnson residents." Hearing Daniel's voice felt like home.

I smiled towards Allen before answering. "Daniel! It's me, Darrel!" I said excitedly over the phone. I heard only breathing before a heard a heavy thump on the phone. I was a bit confused until I heard faint voices. Focusing harder, it was Ryan and Lander. If they are around, surely Allen's friends are too. Ryan picked up the phone angrily. "If this is some type of sick joke, I'm calling the police and beating your ass." I shook my head.

"No! Please! Ryan, it's me! Remember when we stole from Daniel wine stash and got drunk and made out in my room that halloween even though we were supposed to go trick-or-treating." I said over the phone. Allen stared at me, a bit confused. "Omg, it is you. Let me put you on speaker phone." Ryan replied breathless. Steven was the one who asked next. 

"Is Allen okay? Is he with you?" I could hear Lander telling Nick to stop pacing. I gave to phone to Allen. He smile and took the phone and started speaking to his friends. But he broke up once he realize his mom was there too. "M-mom?" I watched him tear up and try not to cry. I placed my head on his shoulder and Allen moved closer to me. I didn't understand myself.

One minute I hate Allen's touch, but the next minute I crave it. I told myself not to focus on it. I watched the doors and watch a car pulled up, drove slowly by, then resume its original speed. Fear shook my bones as I shook Allen. "We got to go. They're here." Allen looked through the glass doors but saw no body, but he trust my word. "Look guys, we gotta go. They're here!"

I racked my brain for something they can maybe can do to help us. Allen looked concern when I bang my head against the desk. Even the receptionist, but I got it. I snatch the phone just as two familiar guys jumped out the car. "Lander! Check your computer. I sent a pic under Italian Zack to surprise Andy on his birthday. Him and the tour guide from the Colosseum. They know about this. We got to go!" 

I hung up and grab Allen hand and got into the elevator. Just as the doors close, the henchmen approach the receptions desk. We went up a bit till it opened up to the fourth floor. Many nurses looked at us and some confronted us. We just said that we were looking for the cafeteria. They would tell us to go on the first floor, but we hid around the corner till they left and we continued.

Then we found the laundry room and went inside. "Might as well change. Who know when we'll have fresh clothes again." I said. Allen nodded, but was strangely quiet. I didn't push. As we change into patient shirt and pants, Allen stopped me with a hand on my back and horror on his face. "Darrel..." "Don't" I forcefully said. I didn't want to remember them.

Those women that liked my torment and men being forceful with me. How much I cried for Allen in my rare moment of sleep. I still look at him and think it is a dream. That he can't be real. Allen's hand my cheek and had tears on his hand. I looked him in the eyes and cried. He can't be real. For so long I begged for him, he never came.

He got to be dead. He has to be dead. I muttered to myself. I wanted to go home. I wanted Allen here. So alone. Allen held me close and was saying something, but I focus on his blue eyes. He's not real. Just a dream. 

I cuffed Allen face and brought my lips to his, my tears mingling in between. His lips were chapped and hard, but the kiss was beautiful. It was beautiful for something that wasn't there. It was just a dream. As Allen's tongue entered my mouth, I sighed. At least I can enjoy this dream for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: There's y'all break. I let y'all speak to family and kiss.  
> Be happy. 
> 
> Darrel: I rather be home!  
> Allen: The kiss was nice though  
> Darrel: I was crazy during that moment. I didn't even think you were real.  
> Allen: Well it was good for me. Thumbs up.  
> Me: Yay!  
> Darrel: Make me sane first and I'll consider giving you a cookie.  
> Me: Screw you Darrel.


	15. Darrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

_I wanna go home_  


_I wanna go home _  
__

___I wanna go home _  
__ _ _

____Allen, Help me! _  
__ _ _ _

___Please! _  
__ _ _

___So many people touching me. Bending me over, riding me, choking me. So many people. Allen was crouching next to me, holding me. He was telling me everything was going to be alright. I shook my head. He's not real. He's not here. "It's alright honey. Everything will be fine. I won't leave you no more." He made me stand up and walk me to the door. He looked out and motion a doctor to help me.  
_ _ _

____I wanna go home _  
__ _ _ _

____Don't touch me! _  
__ _ _ _

____Leave me alone! _  
__ _ _ _

____Allen, Help me! _  
__ _ _ _

___We were walking down the hall and Allen kept a hand on me and talking to the doctor. What were they saying? They took us to the elevator and went down to the second floor. I move closer to Allen, wanting to feel his warmth, his scent. He won't hurt me. I wrap my arms around him and he kiss my forehead with a sweet smile.  
_ _ _

____He's not real _  
__ _ _ _

____He's not real _  
__ _ _ _

____Allen, please! _  
__ _ _ _

____Don't leave me! _  
__ _ _ _

We pass two guys who always put people in my room. I cried and beg Allen to help me. My noise attracted their attention and I hid in Allen's chest. The doctor motion a few nurses and they hid those men from view. One of them tried to move Allen as well, but I latch on to him and cried for him. They let me keep him.  


_You're safe now. ___  


_No I'm not! ___  


_He's here now. _  
__

___He's not real! _  
__ _ _

____Everything is going to be okay. _  
__ _ _ _

____Allen, please. _  
__ _ _ _

___Allen made me look at him. His eyes a beautiful dark blue. Like the deep water I want to jump into. "You're okay honey. I'm here now." I blink a couple times and took a couple breaths. My head started hurting and I felt dizzy. "That's right. Breathe. You're okay." So warm. He was so warm. I earn a sweet smile from him. I smile back. "Allen?" I breathe out. Allen nodded. I ignore the nurses and the doctor around me telling me to breathe. Allen was the breath of fresh air I needed._ _ _


	16. Darrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

My head hurt as I came back to myself. Allen watched me closely and I nodded in comfirmination. Allen sighed. What happened? My memory was shaky as I thought back in the changing room. Hopefully I didn't do anything stupid. 

As I sat up on my feet, an emergency came over the speaker and the nurses and Doctor left with one telling me she will check back with me later. She let Allen stay and Allen waited till the door close to lock it. "We need to go. They're here." Allen said. "I know. But where?" I asked.

"Let's try the airport. There's officials there and they might help us get on the plane home." I shook my head and that made my head hurt more. "I don't think we should go there. And I don't think officials will help us.

They close the case in four months. As far as I think, I think they didn't put much effort in finding us." Allen close the blinds by the window. "They are officers nonetheless. Their job is to help us." Allen argued. 

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Oh yeah? How long was we outside the hotel while they patch me up and held you at gunpoint? And are you trying to tell me no one in that hotel called the police as soon as they heard gunshots?" Allen huffed. He was going to say something when someone tried to open the door.

We share a look and we both headed towards the window. The banging got harder as I climb through the window and down the fire escape. Weird hospital. Once we were on the ground, Allen and I walk down the street with no place in mind. Allen held my hand once people got in our way, but we put a great distance between us and the hospital. 

"I have nothing to say for the officers, but a plane is our way back home. How else are we going to go home?" Allen said. I squeeze Allen's hand. I don't know at the moment, the the airport was a bad idea. But I didn't have a better one. "Fine. We'll go to the airport. But this is your call."

Allen nodded and squeeze my hand. We walked in silence and ignore a few looks until we came a person giving away maps by a store. I waited till he turn his back before I stole one from a small pile. He won't miss this. After walking a bit away, I open up the map and guided us to the nearest airport.

We stopped sometimes at the back of restaurants when we got hungry. "Are you serious? Eating out of the trash?" Allen complained while I was digging. I found a half eaten burger and split it with Allen. "You can starve. But we have days before we reach the airport. It's just something you have to put in your stomach. You don't have to like it." I said.

"You sound like my mother when I was little, trying to make me eat vegetables." I smile and chuckled. Imagining a small Allen not wanting to eat was a cute thought. I took a bite out of the sandwich, part of me wanting to throw up. I swallow it down and smile at Allen. He looked how I felt.

Disgusted.

"Can we at least get away from the garbage?" Allen asked. I nodded. "Yeah. It would probably help with the taste." i said before we walked out from the back of the restaurant. We slowly ate our food and I suggested we stop at a gym to wash up. "It'll be awhile before we see a shower again." I said. Allen nodded. Soon we walked into a public gym and headed straight towards the bathroom so we can shower. 

It was a shame we didn't have clean underwear, but a quick rinse should do, I guess. We both took turns showering to watch who comes through the door. I spare a glance at Allen and I have to say, he gotten stronger. His body was hard and scars littered his body. 

His muscles shine as water and soap ran down his body. His Black hair was longer as well and reach his temple and down his neck. His eyes was close as the water hit his face. He seem relaxed, but even I knew things was running through his mind. He turn to me and I quickly turn away. Allen said nothing as he walked out the shower and told me to go in. 

I nodded and strip down. As I turn on the water, I couldn't help but wonder if we'll be home soon. I hope so. I wouldn't mind the twelve hour flight if it meant going home. The warm spray hit my face and I felt my body relax. 

I tried not to let thoughts get to me as I wash up and tried to think positive and come up with ideas on how we going to make it the next few days. I sighed. We'll figure it out together. I smile. I wonder how Allen and I would be if this didn't happen. Would we still hate each other? He did, in a strange way, use pick up lines on me. But what did that mean? 

I shook my head and turn off the water. I turn to walk out and stop as Allen focus on me. His eyes scan my body with lust in his eyes. It was strange to see that and the cause was by me. Does he like me? Then I thought about Ashley and got mad at myself. He like this because she's not here. 

I'm the only one he knows here. I huffed and walked by him and started putting on my clothes. "Darrel..." "No. There's no time for this. We got to go to that airport. Soon I'll see my family and friends and you'll see your girlfriend." Allen jumped at girlfriend. Did he forget? It doesn't matter. I can't have him anyway.


	17. Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

Darrel was starting to act cold to me lately. After the gym incident, Darrel stayed a few feet away from me as we walked. I tried grabbing his hand, but he would move it and cross his arms. I felt bad and a little alone even as he was walking next to me. What did I do wrong? 

I wish Steven and Nick was here to help me. "We should find somewhere to sleep. I don't trust going at night. Someone is bound to be looking for us and question us." I nodded, still lost in my head. We pass a few lights as we walked down the highway called Via Appia Nuova and came across a seafood restaurant that was near a gas station. We dig silently in their trash, but came up a little bit empty than the last restaurant.

Then we walked to the back of the gas station and in the woods to sleep, Darrel not trusting to sleep in the back of the building instead. There was a building nearby, but I didn't trust that. We made ourselves comfortable. I decided to break the ice. "Darrel, tell me why you have been cold to me lately. I thought we were getting along." 

Darrel looked at me with a emotion I didn't understand until he look down and sighed. I move closer to him since it was dark and the moon didn't shine that bright tonight. "Allen, the only reason we are working together is because we are the only people we know here in Rome. And the only reason you even looked at me like that when we were at the gym is because I was naked. You and I know you don't find me attractive." 

I shook my head. "Darrel, you have it all wrong." Darrel glared at me. "Oh really? You didn't show that before we were put in this situation. We're not in some movie where two people fall in love with each other while going through some traumatizing shit Allen. I'm not that damn easy." 

Darrel was near crying. I wanted to hold him and tell him the truth, but I froze in shame. Darrel shook his head. "Once we go home, all this will be behind us and I will return to my family and you to your family and girlfriend. Now lets get some sleep." 

Darrel laid on his side and away from me, resting his head on his arm. Shame course through me and I wish more than ever that Nick and Steven was here to tell me what to do. I didn't mean to make Darrel feel like that. The only reason I'm with Ashley was to distract me from Darrel. 

My plan was to wait until college to break up with Ashley and pursue Darrel. There would be no judging or rumors like high school. My own basketball friend tends to stay away from Steven and Nick since they were bi, but they knew better than to bully them, which would get them kicked off the team.

And I like my popularity very much. It meant I was notice, but I still didn't get notice by the one person I wanted. "Darrel." I said. But I didn't know what to say. What would I say. I shook my head and laid on the ground and away from him too. 

There's nothing I should do anyway if Darrel don't want to listen to me. The wind swept through and I shivered slightly, but it was more so of the fact that I felt more alone did I ever felt.  


I did not sleep well on the forest floor. The grass wasn't soft, the ground wasn't comfortable, and I swear bugs got to crawling on me. I got up with a groan and stretch with my arms up. I looked over and frown. Where did he get the coffee and sandwiches from? 

"You're up. We're close to the airport. Maybe an hour away." Darrel said nonchalantly. "Where did you get the coffee and sandwiches?" I asked. Darrel shrugged. "Just drink it. It's crappy gas station food so don't expect anything good." 

I scoop up the slightly warm coffee and a sandwich and ate silently while figuring out how he pay for this. Darrel rolled his eyes and ate too. Once we was satisfied, we threw our trash away and walked back on the side of the highway. We didn't bring up last night conversation and Darrel seem like he didn't want to talk.

We started to see more and more cars the closer we got to the airport. We took the Departure ramp until we finally saw the entrance to the building. "We're almost home Darrel." I said excitedly. Darrel said nothing, but looked around a lot. We walked inside and gain a lot of views and glares, but no one said anything. We saw an official by airport security.

I smile and approach him. "Excuse me sir. Can you help us?" I asked. He looked me up and down and spoke in latin. I was so confused and pull Darrel to me. "Can you ask? I don't speak latin." Darrel rolled his eyes and smirk at me before talking to the officer. I smile and waited as they talked. Cocky. 

The officer led us to a small room and said something to Darrel before leaving. "He's going to check with all of the officers. We were declared dead you know. And since we are going to be here, I asked if we could use his phone to call home." I smile and hug him. 

"Have I told you that you are one talented son of a bitch? Because if not, you are one." Darrel rolled his eyes and dial his brothers number. I lean my head close to the phone and heard it ring. It was answer with a yarn. "Hello?" It was a different voice than the first time.

"Zack! It's me, Darrel and Allen." "Baby! Where are you? The last time you called you had to go. Is everything alright?" It was weird hearing Zack call Darrel baby, but then again, they were a close family. "We're at a airport. Talked to an officer and hopefully we will be heading home." Darrel responded.

"That's good to hear. I'll make sure to relay it to the other. Still pretty early over here. We also turn in that photo in Lander's laptop and now we're waiting back from them." Zack said. Then I thought of Frank. "Hey Zack. It's Allen. Can you try and look for a boy name Frank in the missing persons list. I met up with him. His...um...He's dead now. I just want his family to have closure to know he's not suffering no more.

He mention the woman who did the tour guide at the colosseum. He said she was at fault for him getting taken with a couple friends. Tell his family that I said sorry." I said sadly. 

His family should know what happen to him, but I thought it was something I should tell in person. How would they react? I kill their boy. I hung my head and walked toward the window. I watch people walking or rushing to get on their flight on time.  


Where's the officer?


	18. Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

I hate it when Darrel was right. Darrel was looking out the window when I was looking at the clock. Then he shook me and told me to look off the window, slightly panicky. There was a man with the officers wearing a expensive suit with a nicely trim mustache and green eyes. 

He was obviously rich. I looked at Darrel. He was tearing up and held my arm tightly. "Please don't let me go back to him." He whimpered. So Darrel was right. We can't trust officers. "What should we do now? The plane is suppose to be our way home." 

"Get me a car, then I'll tell you my crazy and most likely deadly, but we are away from them plan." Darrel said. As frighten I was about what Darrel thought up, it was better than getting captured again. And since there was no way we could sneak out, I grab Darrel hand and we ran out the door.

The police shouted behind us as we ran through the people leaving the airport. I held on tight as people got in my way. We have to gain distance and hide somewhere so we can go the other way. But how?

Darrel solved that problem by shouting in latin. People got fearful and ran, causing a stampede, which was bad. A group ran between us and I lost grip of Darrel. I panicked and stop running. "Darrel!" I yelled. People was too busy screaming for me to hear him. "Darrel, Where are you?" 

I went toward a direction, feeling lost now. "Darrel!" I yelled. Then a cop came from behind me and choked me. I grasped for air and elbow his side. The cop cried out in pain and felt myself losing air. 

I reach between his leg and squeeze his groin hard and pull. The cop let go and cried out in pain. I quickly ran from him, mostly because I didn't want to kill anyone today. Fighting for all those months and killing someone every night made me want to avoid fight at all cause. 

The cop chase me, but I blended in with the crowd and went their direction. Then shots echoed out and people shouted. I ran into a shop and looked out in the crowd to see if i could find Darrel. "Darrel!" I shouted. 

I felt scared. What if he was captured again? What if his begging for me to save him? Where is he? "Allen!" It was faint, but I heard it. "Allen!" I tried my best to listen over the crowd as I enter the crowd again. "Allen, Where are you?" I ran towards it. It was louder. 

Then another gunshot rang through and I couldn't hear him no more. "Darrel!" I yelled. Another gunshot and a person near me fell. I looked at the bullet wound and followed it direction it came from until I found Darrel wrestling with a guy with a knife.

I looked on floor and heard something metal rolling on the floor. I got on my hands and knees and crawled, suffering from a few people who hit me on the head or trip on me. Something black caught my eye and I crawl to it fast. A 9mm pistol. "Allen!" I got up and pointed it at anyone who got in my way until I spotted Darrel with the knife buried in his shoulder.

I aim and I shoot. The guy on top of Darrel slump down and Darrel crawl from under him. I ran to him and almost hug him, but stopped and looked at the knife still buried in his shoulder. "Darrel." I said. He shook his head and grab my hand. I nodded and we ran till we reach the car lot. 

I went up to the rentals and pointed the gun. "Give me a key to a car! And don't play with me!" I shouted to a women. She was frighten, but listened. I felt bad, but Darrel was hurt and this was necessary. "And your money! I'm sorry, but this is an emergency."

I didn't know if she understood me or not, but she gave me cash and a few keys to choose from. I took the cash and a key before running away from her. I clicked the lock button until I reach the vehicle.

I unlocked it and place Darrel in the passenger side gently. He groan in pain and nodded once he was comfortable. I close his door and got in the driver seat. I started the car and after driving for a bit, drove away from the airport. Some much for that plan.


	19. Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

I drove as far as I can away from the airport with Darrel quiet in the passenger seat. I wanted to cry. Why didn't I listen to Darrel? He knew it would turn out this way, but how else are suppose to get home? "Can you pull over Allen?" I nodded and did what he asked.

Darrel still had the knife in his shoulder. "Keep your head down, go into the store, and buy alcohol, clear super glue, napkins and gauze." I nodded and got out the car, keeping my head down, and walk to the nearest looking convenience store.

I walked down the aisle, gathering the supplies and something to eat and drink, paid and walk back to the car. I place the things in the backseat and drove away. "Find somewhere isolated or somewhere no one won't bother us." Darrel said in a flat tone. 

This is all my fault. All of it. Tears slid down my cheeks as I focus on the road. It took a while until I found a car lot at a store. Everyone was parked close to the front so I parked at the rear where no cars surrounded us. I waited for Darrel's next order. 

He took a deep breath and looked at me. "Wet the napkins with the alcohol." I open the door and did it over the ground. Darrel move to get in the backseat and I follow. Darrel bit his lips as I made the hole surrounding the wound bigger. "Make it quick." Darrel pleaded.

I nodded. I laid the wet napkin in my hand and prepare to yank the knife. Darrel's fear shone his eyes brightly. A deep breath later, I yank the knife out and quickly replace it with the wet napkin. Darrel yelled in pain and grip my leg tightly. 

He cried lightly with his head down. "I'm sorry." I whimpered. We both cried as I applied pressure to the wound. After a minute, Darrel grab the glue. "Has the bleeding stop?" Darrel asked. I remove the napkin and nodded. "Good. Hold the wound together, glue it, and blow on so it can dried and hold the wound close." 

I did what he told me and Darrel only wince during it. Then I wrapped the gauze around it securely and sighed. "This should keep it from being infected." Darrel explain. "How do you know all this?" I asked. Darrel smiled at me. "Daniel is a doctor. When I was growing up and wanted attention from him, I would play pretend doctor with him. Learn a few things from him thankfully." I smiled.

"I wish I had a big brother." I said sadly. Darrel shook his head. "I'm always treated like the baby of the trio, but I don't see you taking on that role I'm in." I shrugged. It was still nice to have someone to look up to. We sat quietly in the backseat and drink some water and munch on some snacks before I asked a question.

"So what's your plan?" Darrel sighed and said, "I was thinking we could sail across the Atlantic." I stared at him. He can't be serious. We don't know how to survive across the atlantic, much less know how to work a boat. "You're kidding." I stated, part of me still shock.

"Well, most likely every airport is keeping an eye out for us and if were on water, they can't get us. They'll probably think we'll die out there, which there is a fifty fifty chance, but at least we have a chance to go home. And either way, we'll still die, whether it be by their hands, starvation from being on the streets, the nasty disease from eating from the garbage, or from sea. The sea is a better chance for us." 

"Are you crazy! The open ocean where nobody can find our bodies?" Darrel glared at me. "Did they ever find Frank body when he was alive?" I wanted to hit him. He has no right to use Frank's death against me.

"Frank has nothing to do with this. You keep his name out of your mouth." I responded with a growl at Darrel. "I'm trying to help us get home Allen. It's not like there's a underwater train across the atlantic. I get you want to go home Allen, but if it's going to take me two to three months to get across, then I'll take that."

I was too busy being mad at him to see sense. Darrel huffed and got on my lap and held my face so I was looking at him. Then my anger towards him turn to annoyance towards myself.

Darrel was a very pretty guy. Beautiful brown eyes full of determination, messy head of curly hair that fell to the his shoulders and frame his face, his bitten lips still a pretty pink and his slim frame from the lack of food the past months. The torn and dirty hospital shirt and pants barely held on. How the hell have I not made a move on him years ago? 

"Hey Jackass, are you listening to me?" Darrel said in slight anger. Nevermind, I knew how I didn't, but strangely, being call a jackass from him put a smile to my face. Almost like old times. Darrel got confused and drop his hands from my face. 

"We're going to the ocean, end of discussion. We are going to go to Portugal by cutting through Spain and we'll be there in about a day and a half." I held his hips just when he was going to get off me . "I honestly like you Darrel." I said dreamily. 

Darrel frown and crossed his arms. "Shut up Allen." He responded back. It was my turn to frown. "You're one hard nut to crack." I mumble out. Darrel gave me a sly grin. "I'm not easy Allen. All because we are in a life and death situation doesn't mean I'm supposed to get with you." I shrugged.

"I say fate is telling us something." Darrel rose an eyebrow. "That you are crazy and this trip is long overdue to end?" I smile. "Yes Darrel." I said rolling my eyes.

"Then let's go end this because if I remember right, we're in a stolen car and sitting still is not the best idea." I sighed and let Darrel go. I hate it when he's right.


	20. Darrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This literally almost made me cry. JUST ACCEPT LOVE!!!!
> 
> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

It was my fault. Once I saw the sign to Venice, Italy, I instantly thought of the Gondola Boat Ride and I begged Allen before we missed the turn to take me to Venice. "Please! Oh pretty please! I'll be very nice to you. Honest. Just please can we go to venice?" 

Allen smile and chuckled at me before caving in and I cheered like a little kid. On the way there, I made Allen stop at a bank and after one long process and a call to my brother, I was holding american money with a promise to call him when I get the chance.

Allen was surprised about the amount of cash I had in my hand. It was a good thing my brother was a doctor. "How?" He asked. I simply smiled and told him to drive and let me worry about it, but made sure to tell him that I didn't rob the bank. The long ride was fill of eye-spy, trying and failing to sing to italian songs, and small flirty on his part.

He would grab my hand and kiss my knuckles, slide his fingers through my messy hair, and spare a few glances when I was excited about getting closer to Venice. About six and a half hours later and parking, we walked the streets of Venice. 

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked. Allen shrugged and looked confused. "I guess, depends on how you look at it I guess." The buildings was stony and bunch up together with green-blue rivers that was filled with boat. I found it quite beautiful in a weird way.

We entered a few shops till we found outfits for us. That was the best mistake I ever made. After we paid and asked if we could change in the changing room, the store clerk took pity and nodded. I wore a nice red v-neck with black shorts completed with comfy sock and sneakers.

After furiously raking my hair and forcing it it in a ponytail, I came out the changing room and looked upon an angel. Allen was gorgeous. He wore a white button up shirt that hug his chest and had the top few buttons open and khakis short that really showed off his muscular legs.

He was hot in my opinion. He smiled and held out a hand. I blush and took it. "You look good Darrel." I bit my lip and looked away. "So do you Allen." I responded meekly. He shook his head and squeeze my hand as we walked down the streets of Italy.  


I don't show this emotion around Allen, but I was happy and giggly when was finally on the boat ride. He chuckled at me and put his arm around me. "You must really like this." He told me with a smile. I smile back at him and said, "It's not much, but I find it very romantic." 

Allen raised an eyebrow. "And you wanted to ride it with me?" He said, cheeky. I blushed. "I didn't think that far ahead." Allen rolled his eyes and pulled me close so I could lay on his shoulder. We enjoy the silence of the water around us and the ancient building that stood tall. 

My heart skip a beat as I told myself that I was laying on his shoulder. I didn't want to believe in what I was feeling at the moment. I felt this way for years, but it took this situation for him to start noticing me.

I want to ignore the butterflies in my stomach and fight the blush every time he looked at me with his blue eyes, but I always lose. Not yet. Not now. "Darrel, since you have nowhere to run, I want to talk to you and I want you to believe me." 

My heart started beating faster as I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked him. "Can we just enjoy the moment?" I whimpered out. He slid his hand on my cheek and wipe away a tear. "Darrel, believe me when I say I like you. A lot. Why don't you believe me?" 

I wipe my eyes and fought the urge to believe his every word. "It don't make sense. You never did before any of this happen Allen." He grab my hand and squeeze it tightly. "I have. I liked you since middle school Darrel. I'm sorry I never showed it to you the way it should've been." 

I shook my head and looked at our conjoin hands. "Can we please enjoy this moment? Please?" Allen looked like he wanted to cry, but he nodded and I went back to cuddling him. I refused to believe him. It can't be true. I refuse to have my heart broken again by the boy I like.  


Once we was done with the ride we explore Venice for a little while before I told him we should get back on the road. He smile and nodded with a sad look in his eyes.

The stupid thing was that I refuse to let go of his hand and Allen never took it away. When we were back on the road again, sadness overwhelm me. The sun was starting to setting and it looked beautiful, so I fought my sadness till I made Allen pull up to an hotel after shopping for clean underwear and night clothes we could leave in tomorrow. 

I took a deep breath before talking to the receptionist for one night. She gave us our key and the room number. Allen and I held a strange energy the closer we were to our room. I unlock the room and sighed. It was funny that four months ago, I was rooming with my friends. 

Now I was rooming with the guy I like and we were sharing a bed. Many thought pop up in my head, but I shook my head and ignore Allen lustful glances at me and decided to shower. The shower was a gift from God himself. The warm water hit my skin and relax my body under the spray. 

I just wish it relax my mind as well. I ran the cloth over my skin and sigh to the feel of soap working against my skin. Who knows when the next time I'll be clean like this again. Then I felt someone slip in behind me. I stared at Allen in shock and covered myself, even though there was no reason to.

"Allen! What are you doing?" I shouted. He shrugged and acted like nothing was wrong. "You was taking too long so I jumped in. I called your name several times." I glared at him. "No you didn't!" "Yes I did." He lean forward into the spray and closer to me. I squeak and said, "Get out!" Allen looked at me and rolled his eyes. 

I covered myself more. "Too late. I'm already wet. And why are you covering yourself? You have everything I have." He said with an eyebrow raised. "We are not having this conversation in the shower Allen." "Not like we're going to have this conversation outside it either."

I growl and got out. "Next time, you knock until I answer!" I shouted. "I did that!" Allan shouted back. "Liar!" I took a towel and walked out the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was too cute to me. You know darn well that Allen did not knock or call Darrel's name outside that door.


	21. Darrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

Screw Allen and his hot body. Screw my attraction to him as well. I had that attraction for years and I can't get it out of me for the life of me. Stupid Allen. I dried myself off and put on underwear, but couldn't find my pants. I growl in frustration. I wish Steven and Nick was here to control him. 

That reminds me, I have to call them. I sat down on the bed and dial Daniel's number as the shower stop. I mumbled how I have to deal with him again when Daniel picked up. "Hello?" "Hey Danny, It's Darrel and I'm dying." I said dramatically. I heard laughter on the other side and I growl.

Rude. Then the bathroom door opened and I made a mistake of looking. "Allen! What are you doing? Put some clothes on!" I shouted at him. His very hard body on display was very bad for my will to stay away from. The laughter was harder over the phone.

"It's funny that you are scared of my naked body." He said with a cocky smile. "I am not scared of your hot body!" I shouted back, but all he did was smile and come closer. "So you think my body is hot. I'm flattered." I glare at him. He got on the bed, his hand touching my hips. "Keep your filthy hands off. I will call rape you bastard." I growl out.

Allen didn't believe me as he brought his face closer. "Who's on the phone Darrel?" He talked to me in a sexy voice. I blushed as his hand creep up my thigh. "Um...your friends." He planted a sweet teasing kiss to my lips. I whimpered he chuckled lowly. 

Then there was a knock at the door and Allen growl, which to be honest, it was hot. He ignored it and held the phone to his ear to talk to his friends while getting in between my legs. "Yeah yeah, Look, I'm going to be...Oh shit." What? I tried reaching for the phone, but he kept avoiding me. So I put it on speaker  


WORSE. DECISION. EVER.  


All I heard was a angry shrill of a female voice of Allen's girlfriend. How did she find my house? Stalker much. I watched Allen's expression during this and found that he was annoyed. It was a strange sight, yet it brought joy. But her voice was sorta ruining it. 

Also, she don't talk to my friends and brothers like that. "-the audacity to not tell me that he's alive. He's my boyfriend you no good-" "Shut up you loud mouth piece of shit. Talk back to my brothers and friends like that again and I will make sure when I get back to slap your ugly ass." I shouted at the phone. 

Allen blushed for some reason. Ashley growl through the phone. "Of course you had to come through this phone. If you don't mind, I'm trying to-" "I honestly don't care what you are trying to do, but you know what I'm going to do? I am going to fuck your boyfriend because your boyfriend wants his dick up my ass and if you have a problem with that, you can kiss the very same ass his is going to fuck. Now you can wait till I come back to beat my ass, but if I ever hear you in my house one more time, you're a dead bitch." 

Then I hung up harshly and crossed my arms as I looked at Allen. He was shock and horny at the same time judging from the hard-on showing through towel. "I hope you mean what you said because I really want to have sex with you." I shrugged. "I might regret it." I whispered. 

Lust was the only thing I saw in those deep blue eyes. He lean over me and was held up by his elbow on both sides of my head. I felt my heart beat harder in my chest as he lean down and kissed me deeply. I instantly held him close, my will breaking and shattering as my body ache and bend so I could have his touch on my skin. 

He slid all over my body, squeezing my skin like his need was becoming too much. We both moan into each other mouths as he took off my underwear. He separated from the kiss and raised my legs so my hole was exposed. "I don't think you will." He whispered. 

Then he teased my hole with his tongue. I cried out in pleasure as I look down at Allen doing this dirty deed. I started sucking on my three fingers just so I can hurry up and take him already. I highly doubt he knows how to finger me. I lift his head by his hair and he went to attack my nipples as I inserted a finger and stroke my cock. 

I hummed at the pleasure coursing through my body. I added another finger when I added another finger. I groan as I stretch myself out. Allen watched me pleasure myself with focus eyes, especially my fingers in my ass. Things would run smoother if I had lube. "You look so hot baby. So beautiful." Allen said softly. My mind took it and ran with it, believing everyone word he says. 

I added a finger and moan Allen's name, imagining that it was his fingers in me, just wishing my fingers was longer. "I can't wait to put it so deep inside you. I'll make it feel so good baby." Allen whispered in my ear. 

I took my fingers out and took a breath. "Next time, when we go shopping, remind me to buy lube and condoms. Mostly lube." I stated before I push him down and suck his dick messily just so I can get it wet. Allen chuckled at my messy blowjob and lift my head to kiss me.

I smile into the kiss, feeling a little goofy, thus breaking it. Allen smile as well and stared at me lovingly. "You look beautiful when you smile." He whispered. I blush as he made me lay on my back. He line himself to my hole with a kiss to my hand before holding it. "Go slow please." I begged him.

He nodded and intertwine our hands. My heart pound as I looked up at him, a dream that only exist in my mind coming to life. He pushed in and I gritted my teeth at the pain, again wishing for lube. 

Allen stroked my dick slowly as he kissed the side of my neck, leaving hickies in its path. I squeeze his hand and the back of his head as I made noises of pain. Allen had his eyes closed and groan into my ear. 

Once he was fully in, I had tears streaming down my face and Allen shower my face with kisses. "You did so great baby. So good darling." I nodded and told myself this was Allen, that he won't hurt me. Allen roam his hands up and down my body, massaging my body to relax. 

"Thank you Ally." I moan out. He kissed my nose and smile. "Already a nickname for me? I feel special." I smile and rolled my eyes. Allen kissed me deeply before he move his hips slowly. I moan and let go of his hand to wrap around his back, nails digging and drawing lines. Allen groan as he started to move faster, things getting easier.

The bed moved with our growing rhythm and speed, his balls slapping against my ass. Then he finally hit that special spot inside and I cried out and beg him to hit that spot. "Ahhh! Please Ally! Sooo Goood!" Allen went harder and abused my prostate to the point I was mewling. 

Lines was drawn on his back, bruises on my hips and a bite mark later, I cummed with a loud yelled with Allen's name as he filled me up with his thick cum. After a moment of cuddling and catching our breath, Allen worship my body, making sure to kiss every inch. I knew it will be a long night.


	22. Darrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

After morning sex, a warm shower, and getting dressed, we went down stairs to have a small breakfast. We discussed our plan of action before going on that suicide mission I cooked up. "Well first we need plenty of clean water. The water will be salty and undrinkable."

Allen nodded quietly and sometimes look behind me. "You okay?" I asked softly. He was quiet as we left our room and it had me worried. He reach across the table and grip my hand. "Just worried about the trip. Two months or more out there in the open ocean?" 

I nodded and looked down. There were moments when I thought about Allen and how I wanted him to get home safe even if it mean me not making it. I thought about how they was going to shoot him in the beginning and knew they only wanted me.

"You want to try the airport again?" I asked softly. Allen looked at me suspiciously before shaking his head. "Whatever you're thinking in that head of yours, forget it. We're staying together." He said sternly. "You'll get to go home. You get to see your mother again." 

He smile and move his plate away to bring my hand to his lips. "Darrel, I need you more than you think. I can't leave you here. That would kill me physically, mentally, emotionally...just don't do that okay? Me and you okay? We'll both be okay." 

I gave a small smile and believe it for a moment. But I knew deep inside that he was my main priority. He has to make it. I got up and Allen got up too. "Lets go." I said. We left with heavy thoughts, but didn't want to ruin the day. Apparently someone wanted to. 

Allen got in the driver seat as I sat in the passenger seat, pulling out the map. I directed him back to the highway and we drove to the sound of italian music. I really tried my best to sing to it, but Allen told me to stop while laughing and told him that he was hating.

"Trust me babe, not hating. Your singing is horrible." I scoffed. "Well, sir, I have you know I won trophies with my lovely singing voice. Anyway, we'll be cutting through France soon." I said. Allen gave me a sly smile. "I bet you would like to go to Paris." 

I rolled my eyes, but blushed. "So what if I'm a romantic. But I would beg you if we were heading that way. It's the city of love after all." I saw Allen blush lightly and bit his lips. I rolled my eyes and ignore my heart racing. He don't need to know that. 

I look out my window and watched the cars go by, until one particular car caught my eye. The car was a black Lamborghini with slightly darken windows, but was able to see the men. One of them very familiar. I looked behind us worriedly. "Is something wrong?" Allen asked, the fear in his voice. 

I scan my eyes at each car, not sure until I saw the van driven in the far back where no one would notice. It had the same dark color and had a logo on the side I couldn't read, but fear course my blood. "I need you to speed. They're around us." Allen tighten his hand on the steering wheel and pressed the gas harder. The lambo followed us and I told Allen. 

Allen weave around the cars and almost rear end a couple people. "Hold on." Allen said. Personally, I was afraid of what he was coming up with. He sped up and cut a few people which made them swerve and crash into other vehicles.

The lambo people must've got agitated as they avoided the cars we cut since the next thing we knew, they started shooting. I scream in fear as Allen push my head. "Allen!" I shouted. 

"Keep your head down!" He yelled back. Horns honked around us as did crashes and shots fired. Allen swerve the the chaos till we were next to a transportation truck. "Allen don't!" Allen ram a car in front of us, which swerve in front of the truck, which hit the car and last minute tried to avoid the car. 

There was so many crashes as the load truck went out of control and came towards us. "Hold on!" All I felt was impact as our car was hit. I scream as the car started flip. My head jerk everywhere till I saw black.  


By time I woke up, I realize I was upside down, my head and arm scream in pain, and Allen was missing. I tried moving my right arm, but freeze as I couldn't. I used my left hand to unbuckle my seat and fell to the roof of the car with a cry of pain. 

I whimpered Allen's name, but kept moving towards the open door on Allen side. I held my right arm close as I crawl, begging to see Allen. The broken glass pierced my skin and the sun blinded me. "Allen?" I whimpered out. I got crawl out the car and towards the sound of struggle. 

A black metal glint on the road and realize it was Allen's gun he stole. I grab it and continue to crawl till I saw a bloody Allen and hurt Raphael on top with a knife trying to stab Allen through his throat. Using my left hand, I try to aim the gun at Raph, making sure the safety was off, and squeeze the trigger.

Click! Nothing. I shook my head as Allen putting his hand in front of the knife. The knife started stabbing through as Allen yelled in pain. Click! Nothing. I started crying. Raph jerk the knife down, almost piercing his throat. Click! Click! Nothing.

Tears stream down Allen's cheek with my name out his lip. Raph laugh. I cried openly and squeeze the trigger. Pow! Raph froze in shock before dropping to the side, the side of his head bleeding from the bullet hole. Allen took out the knife and looked at me. 

I drop my hand and cried on the ground, begging for Allen. Soon, I felt hands on me and I cried harder. I felt Allen soothing words as I shook my head. "It's okay. I'm here." I shook my head, but Allen stood up, bring me to my feet.

I held him with my one arm. Holding me close, he walked me to the damage lambo and sat me in the passenger seat. 

Then he ran to our damage car and pulled out our torn things, put it on my lap, searched Raph's dead body for the keys, got into the driver seat, and drove away from all the people who was likely dead or hurt from the wreck.


	23. Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

I drove quickly with a sound Darrel crying beside me. We almost died back there, but I think what shook Darrel more so was the fact that he kill someone. He held his right arm close and whimpered, blood sliding down his face and a bloody nose. 

Pieces of glass was stuck in his forearms, his hand shaking slightly. Poor Darrel. I kept driving till I saw the sign that we entered Spain. After another hour, we entered Barcelona when Darrel decided to talk. "We should ditch the car here. I don't trust this car." 

I nodded and search where can I ditch the car. Barcelona was a beautiful place. Everything was bright and beautiful as the sun shine down on us. Stony structures stood tall with cool colors and crazy art.

We stop in front of a Public library and Darrel and I looked at each other. Are we really going to clean ourselves up in a public library? It was better than a comic book across the street. 

So we walk inside the library and the librarian looked at at us with a worried and confused look. "¿Necesito llamar a una ambulancia?" We both smile, but I'm pretty sure we didn't look very nice. I look to Darrel to respond. "Siento molestarte. tuvimos un accidente grave y necesitamos usar su baño. Esta bien?"

The librarian replied uneasy and pointed to a right. Darrel thanked the woman and told me to head in that direction and find the bathroom while he gathered our medical supplies. 

I nodded and walked through the array of bookshelves, pausing at the fiction for a minute, before going into the bathroom. I sighed and looked at my reflection.

Dry blood caked my skin and my torn clothes, bruises covering my face and my torn hand dried and starting to itch. I turn on the water and wash my wound under warm water, also cleaning my face with paper towels. 

I was cleaning my forehead when Darrel came in. He smiled at me softly before taking out the alcohol. I looked at my torn hand and groan. "Please don't tell me you are going to use that on me." I plead. 

Darrel came closer, held my hand, and started unscrewing the cap off the alcohol. "I can't kiss it better you know." He held my hand over the sink. I pouted. I hate alcohol. "Can you try to kiss it better?" 

All he did was pour the alcohol on my wound with a small smile and a soft look. After crying out in pain and cleaning our wounds, we walked the streets of Barcelona. The architects was gorgeous and unique, but it reminded me of my mom. 

She would've love this. She love architect when she was younger before she became an construction worker. She was always more of a hands-on person rather than sit behind a desk.

Growing up, she would always by me legos to build and create whatever my imagination wants before she brought me a camera and my heart turn towards art. 

"I wish I had a camera. My mother would've love this." Darrel was rotating his right arm after popping everything back in place. "Why's that?" He asked. We walked up to an arc made of red brick with a very Neo Mudejar style, a very old style. 

"She love architect when she was younger. She would've reacted the way you did when we were in Italy." Darrel blushed and looked away. I smile and held his hand. So cute.

Darrel's face had a couple scratches on his face and a deep scar from the weapon from the beginning arching over his left eye, bruises littered his neck and tiny scratches all on his arms. His clothes was torn with faded spots of blood, but his brown eyes was always the same.

His cocky attitude when he knew I need his help, his teasing smile when he knew I was falling for him, everything about him made me want to kiss him and be with him. Darrel looked at me with a smile and nervous laugh.

"I know I look hideous, but there is no reason to stare. You look pretty bad too." Right under the arc with people giving us strange looks, I stop and held him close, my forehead against his.

All this had been hell for me, but at the same time, spending quality time with Darrel was the best thing that ever happen to me. Darrel blush under my loving attention, embarrassment shown in his eyes. 

"I'm starting to think we are in a movie." I told him lovingly. He smile and kiss me gently under the arc and wrap his arms around my neck. Looking me straight in the eyes, he said, "Maybe you're right."


	24. Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

After walking around town, even making a trip through the zoo and the clothing the store, we made our way to a library to use a computer. Since it was hot, I brought a loose, grey t-shirt, dark jeans and Nikes while Darrel wore a white t-shirt with a cute loose blue and white silk scarf with blue jeans that hug his round butt that tempted me to grab, and a large travel bag that apparently Darrel decided to buy.

He also brought extra clothes to put in it before we left. That made me wonder how much did his brother give him. I tried asking, but Darrel simply wave his hand and told me to not worried about it. I rolled my eyes and and continue to have him walk in front of me so I eye his butt, something I was sure Darrel knew himself as he would smirk at me when he catch me looking.

Darrel was tying his hair up when we walked inside the library and suggested if we can use their computer. The small woman nodded and gestured to a direction. I'll be truthful, it's hot when Darrel speak another language. His voice will get a little deeper and he would have like a seductive look on his face.

The way his lips would move while he was speak is the reason I would dream of him sucking me off while talking to me in spanish. I still remember in ninth grade when he spoke fluently in spanish and I first had a growing hard on. That night was a night to remember when I jacked off to him. "You okay Allen? You've been quiet."

I smile and played with his ponytail. "You sound so hot when you speak in another language." I told him. He smiled and said, "Te ves sexy cuando juegas baloncesto." Darrel said lowly with a seductive look, eyeing me up and down. "I don't know what you said, but I heard the word sexy, so I'm taking that as a compliment." I told him.

He rolled his eyes and focus on the screen, saying, "Siempre sueño con estar contigo. Espero que esto dure para siempre." I was confused. "Was that an insult?" I asked. Darrel simply smiled and focus on the screen. I wrap my arms from behind him and nuzzle against him. Darrel giggles and tried to push me away. 

"Stop Allen. I trying to see the bus schedule for us." I looked at the screen. "Why can't we just stay at another hotel? Have a whole day to ourselves in bed. This time we can buy lube. Or just cuddle in bed? Me and you. I can show you some good loving to you." 

Darrel didn't spare me a glance, but color filled his cheeks. So cute. I few more minutes of peace before Darrel got up and I was forced off of him. He went to the printer to collect a few papers that was in spanish. 

"All we have to do is go to the Barcelona Nord bus station. Judging from google maps, it's about forty-five minutes away in walking distance. There's also a supermarket nearby so we can get some food. Once we get there, we'll need to call my brothers and let them know where we are."

I nodded and wrap an arm around him. "What would I do without you?" Darrel push me away and we walked out the library as Darrel directed us. "You would've been fine without me. I believe that." I frown at that. 

"I highly doubt that." He smiled at me and shook his head. "They kept you so you can fight. You would've made it to the plane and back home already. They're after me because they was planning on selling me off ever since I sent out that I was going to perform again this summer for the last time to protect my title. 

They probably come for me since I'm still stuck here. My only hope is to make it home the only way I can without them being able to chase me, which is the ocean. Like I said, we can try the airport again if you want." I rolled my eyes. "And what about you? And how would that crazy plan happen?" I asked sarcastically.

Darrel huffed. "When they come for us, I'll draw them away while you escape to the plane. They'll most likely come for me than deal with you. You get to go home." I wanted to cry at the end of what he said. I get to go home, but what about him? Would he really cross the ocean by himself? Or would he do something else equally dangerous? But what if he die? 

I shook head and pause in my walking. Darrel stopped ahead of me and turn towards me. I was a little afraid of Darrel's mental state. It has been a while since he had a panic attack and I figure Darrel was ignoring the thoughts or the past accident sort of deter him from having it. But this wasn't the first time he suggested this. 

But now I know he had a plan as well. Would he ditch me at the last minute? Would he kill himself just to save me? "Like I said before, We'll get home. Together. No separating." Darrel just stared at me in thought and I became worried. Darrel was smart, but secretive and deceitful. 

So ready to sacrifice himself and not prideful, but very sure of his skills by the smirks he give me when I need him. Very beautiful and sexy at times, but depends on his knowledge most of time and that was even better. In other words, I can trust him with my life, but I can't trust him with his own life. 

"I don't understand you at all." He told me before walking away. I followed him close, determined to keep an eye on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre sueño con estar contigo. Espero que esto dure para siempre. = I always dream of being with you. I hope this lasts forever.


	25. Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love this work. It has plot, fluff, sex, and angst.   
> I hope you do too. 
> 
> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

The bus station looked more like a castle. It reminded me of walmart, but only this building was two stories, tan walls, with an arch of glass in the middle. In other words, Barcelona goes all out with their building. After arriving to the bus station earlier, Darrel and I got food from the store nearby. 

Now that we were heading inside with a full stomach, I was ready for the long bus ride. Darrel told me we have enough to pay for food once we arrive to Portugal after paying for our tickets. There was an hour wait before we can get on our bus. I wanted to buy something for my mom from here, but change my mind.

I think she would be more happy if I arrive home in one piece better. We both looked for a payphone so we can call home. "Can you believe this place has an escalator?" I said, a little in shock. Darrel was pretty calm and look at me like a kid. "You're excited that this place has an escalator?" I shrugged.

"I had a poor view on what a bus station would look like. Don't judge me." Darrel chuckled under his breath. Darrel still carried his travel bag just like his satchel. That reminds me. "Hey Darrel, why did you beat me up at that hotel?" Darrel looked down. "Don't worry about it Allen. That's in the past."

I grab his hand and squeeze it gently. "I want to know so I won't make you mad again." Darrel huffed. "You make me mad everytime I look at you." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "The word you're looking for is horny honey." Darrel rolled his eyes.

"Sure." We stop at our gate and just as Darrel was going to sit down, I pulled to me and made him sit on my lap. "Allen!" I laughed and held him closer. Darrel grumbled as I pressed another kiss to his cheek. "Well, whatever it is that made you mad, I won't do it again." 

Darrel sighed and lean on me. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't do it. It was Ashley. She went to my room and destroyed my friends most prized things. She broke Ryan's ipod and dump Andy's earring that was his dead sister's in the toilet and hid Lander's makeup somewhere." I frown. 

Darrel have enough knowledge to know I wouldn't mess with them. I was cool with Andy and Lander, and I tend to stay away from Ryan since he always hog Darrel and acted very flirty towards him. "That don't make sense. You should know I wouldn't mess with them." 

Darrel played with my hand as a mean of distraction. He pressed a kissed to each of my fingers, but kept his eyes away from mine. I rubbed my hand down his back and played with the loose strands of hair from his ponytail. "Ashley wrote slut on a newspaper article of my dad getting arrested.

He molested me when I was young and my brothers explain it when I got older. I kept it because I wanted that fatherly bond. I would visit and call him to just hear him since my mother is dead. 

I love my brothers, but their not my dad. She written in bold words SLUT on it. I thought it was you trying to get back at me. It had your cologne all over it." Darrel shrugged as he held my hand softly. "I guess you can say it's now a bit true now that all those people had sex with me." 

He shook his head, squeezing my hand. "They didn't care Allen. All of them. The men and women. It was so disgusting. The men wanted it rough. Hitting me, bruising me. Some wanted me to cry.

The women wasn't no better. They were so determined to make me like it. It's so gross. They made me touch it and put it on my mouth." Darrel shook his head as his eyes teared up. I pressed kisses all over his face, kissing his tears away. I could only imagine what Darrel went through.

Darrel was meant to be treated with care and love, not roughly and without care. Not to mention Ashley. I was so done with her. She got me beat up by Darrel, but also thanks to her, got us captured. Sure it would've at one point, but maybe we could've avoided it and we could've been back home.

But then again, I would've never been this close to him like I am now. I thank her for that. "You are not a slut baby. You never had been. You been forced through all that shit and still have your head on straight. Look where you got us. Soon we'll be home. 

You're strong and smart and very beautiful. If I have to tell you this everyday, I will till the thought about you being a slut and dirty is out of that crazy head of yours. But I do have to asked, did I further your trauma when we had sex? Please tell me you didn't force yourself." He smile at me and press a kiss to my lips.

I hummed as I held him tighter. He caressed his hand on my cheek and said, "I don't regret it. I was nervous, but I enjoy each and every moment. And I hope we will do it again." He rub his hand down my chest, teasing my nipples through my shirt. I bit my lip, feeling myself get hard. 

"I hate you. You know good and well there is no private bathrooms around here and if I can lock the door to a public one, you know I would." I told him. He smiled at me and gave me a small kiss. 

I knew he wouldn't want to me to treat him all fragile and careful, but I was glad he talked to me and at least okay with sex with me. I pressed kissed on his face and he giggled like a schoolgirl. I wasn't convinced he was okay or perfect like he like to show, but at least I know he was getting better.


	26. Darrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, kudo, and/or comment below. Motivation is welcome.

"I..I know mom. Yes the place is amazing. Maybe we can come here on vacation one...Mom, I wouldn't..." It was funny watching Allen try to get a word in while talking to his mom. He would rolled his eyes and sigh, but with a smile on his face. It was adorable. It was also a nice change from our earlier talk. 

I was glad I shared it with him, but it was too much to think about. This was better. Allen eyed me as he listen to his mom. He smiled at me and I didn't know what to make of it. This trip was full of ups and downs, but Allen was made everything better. Stupid idiot. A handsome one, but still an idiot.

"You said you want to talk to your future son-in-law?" I frown and glared at him as he passed the phone with a smile of his own. "I hate you." I whispered to him as I took the phone. He only kissed my cheek in response and held my hand. Lovable idiot. "Hello Ms.-" 

"Now just call me Karen. You took care of my son and I really want to say thank you." I blushed even more. "It's nothing ma'am. He save my butt more times I can count." Karen laughed over the phone. 

"Allen told me what you did and all the plans you came up with. Patched him up and dressed him up. He gave me a few choice words about you as well." Allen laughed at the shocked face I gave. What did Allen tell his mother? "Um...he spoke about me?" Karen giggled over the phone.

"Spoke of you? He wouldn't shut about you for years. He would brag about you, watch your shows, tell me about the times you saw his games. He would always talk about Ryan spending a lot of time around you and how he wish he could ask you out." 

I smiled at the ammo Karen was giving as Allen gave me a suspicious look. I wink at him. "Well, I never heard about this." "Well it's my job to embarrass him. Anyway, your brothers wants to talk to you. It was nice hearing from you." She passed the phone and both my brothers said hey. 

"Hello dear brothers. I'm still dying." They laughed. "Surely Allen is not that bad." Zack responded. I rolled my eyes and glared at Allen. He was well behave right now. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, his chest showing through his unbutton shirt. He looked like he was in thought, but he side-eyed me and winked. Hot idiot.

"He's bad. Anyway, I have to tell you our plan since the cops aren't much help and I don't really trust trying again." "Alright, What is it?" Daniel asked. I told him about crossing the atlantic ocean since Allen and I would probably get caught and arrested if we set foot in an airport after the shoot out in Italy.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, it's best if we stay away. Not too long ago, we were just in a car wreck, which means they got to be here in Spain somewhere. The bus will thankfully take us to Portugal and we'll sail off from there."

"I don't know about that. But we'll try on our side and made we can get the navy and marines to look out for you. Do you think you can call me one more time before you go?" I looked down, thinking again that I should at least make sure Allen make it back. He have to be safe. Allen really should take the plane idea. Sure it will take me longer to make it back home, If... if I make it back home. 

I already plan to have enough for Allen when we sail off. "No promises." I responded. Allen frown at me. "Well, at least try if you can, but we'll do something on our side, Okay? We love you." I wanted to cry, but ignored it.

"Sure. Love you guys too." I quickly hung up the phone and walked away from Allen before he questions me again. I did not want to talk again. Sure it help, but I didn't like piling that on him. That wasn't even all of it. "Darrel?" I took a deep breath before I looked at him. Caring Idiot.

He open and close his mouth a few times before sighing and speaking. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" I nodded and smile before giving him a small kiss. "Yep. Let's just prepare ourselves for this long bus ride. We'll be stopping in Madrid to switch buses and we won't arrive to Lisbon, Portugal until tomorrow afternoon. We got a couple hours till we leave. You want to take a nap first?" 

He looked frustrated. "Darrel-" "I'm not taking no for an answer." I said, cutting him off. He sighed and gave a small smile. "Alright." We both sat down, but Allen took advantage of the extra chairs next to him and laid his head on my lap. I laid my hands on him, one playing in his hair. 

Allen close his eyes, but wasn't sleep yet. We enjoyed the closeness we had of each other while my mind ran a mile a minute. I had a feeling I wasn't going to make it back home in one piece and I was okay with that. So long Allen is safe, that's all that matters.


	27. Darrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, please don't use sex as a mean to escape your problems. If something is wrong, go talk to someone or please see someone. And to put it simply, I know what trauma do to people because I'm like that myself. I went to several inpatients and had to take medications as well. So if you comment about mental or medical issues, just know that I know how it feels. This is not a joke nor making fun to anyone.

No matter how I try to stay up, sleep was coming and I didn't like it. Since we been on the bus for hours, Allen had been up and watched me battle with sleep, just waiting for me to collapse on him. He suggested it, but I would shake my head while my vision grew dizzy.

The world spin and I would swear I saw my family and friends on the bus, but after shaking my head and taking a breath, It was gone. "Darrel, lay down and sleep." I growl in response and looked out the window and out into the darkness. We were on the highway, cars passing with ease. 

"I need to use the bathroom and I need you there in five minutes." I said before standing. I felt stressed as well as tired. It was probably because we was getting closer to the ocean and I was getting less sure about the plan. I enter the bathroom and looked at the small space.

I shrugged and close the lid on the toilet before sitting. There was too many thoughts, most of it concerning Allen. I didn't want his death on my hands. Not after I already killed Raphael. "What is wrong with me?" I groan before there was the door. Then it opened and Allen walked into the tight space. He looked worried. "Darrel, I thought everything is okay. What's wrong?" I frown. 

He always wants to talk. Why? "You always want to talk. I don't want to talk. Besides, we never talked before all this shit happened, I don't want to do it now." I said angrily. Allen looked annoyed at this point. It was nice to see a familiar face. "Then what the hell do you want?" He asked, his fist balling up.

He always did hate when I respond angrily or annoyed. I grab his hips and pull him towards me. I lift his shirt, mouthing at his hips. He hummed lowly as his cock grew in his pants. After giving it a quick rub, I pulled my mouth away to unbuckle his pants. I honestly didn't waste time. 

"Darrel-" He cut off his sentence as I wrap my lips around the tip of his cock. He bucked his hips and I didn't stop him as I choked. Allen placed one hand on the wall off the bathroom and the other one, after taken my hairband off, in my hair. He started off slowly before picking up the speed.

He face fucked me, moaning and groaning as I reach between my legs and stroked in time with his thrust. His heavy cock weighed on my tongue and a salty taste swirl in my mouth. I would choke, but Allen didn't slow down as he threw his head back with his eyes close. I close my eyes and moan, my cock leaking. 

Allen swore as he forced my nose deep into his pubic hair. I took in his manly smell, loving it and telling myself to remember this scent. Allen groan as he buried his seed down my throat. I choked, but didn't move him away as the some leaked out my mouth.

It didn't matter anyway as I came into my hand with a moan. It felt amazing after the day we went through. After a moment of high, Allen pushed my head away and button his pants before leaving the bathroom in anger. Thankfully everyone either had fell asleep or had music in their ears. 

I shrugged, ignoring Allen antics as I clean the bathroom and sat down in a seat in front of Allen, not really up to face him. Allen didn't stop me. Sleep was coming for me anyway. But then another thought came to me. 

What if I can use this to push him away? Maybe get him to get on that stupid plane. He needs to leave and be safe. "Stupid idiot." I said before leaning on the window and closing my eyes and going to sleep.

_I woke up on the bed, my arms tied to the headboard. "Allen?" No one answered and I realized I was by myself in a bedroom. My clothes was off and thrown to the side of the room. "Allen?" I whimpered. A soft laughs filled the room as a man and a woman walked from the darkness. I shook my head and struggle with my restraints. "Please. No more." I whimpered. They smile innocently as they surround my bed. "Don't struggle sugar. I would hate to get the drug again." The woman said innocently. "No!" I shouted. The woman chuckled as the male slap me to shut up. It was the beginning of something dirty as they both used me, enjoying my cries. I told them that I wanted to go home, to see Allen again. But they kept telling me that Allen was dead and gone. That he would never come for me. They told me I should get used to this. I felt the woman's wet pussy as she rock on me to make me cum as the man's dick abused my prostate. I yelled and cried as they used me. Once they were done, I cried in silence. I begged to join Allen, where ever he was. "Allen, help me. Please don't leave me. Allen."_

"Baby, wake up. I'm right here." I woke up with tears in my eyes, the memory more fresh in my head. Warm arms held me as I begged for Allen, reality leaving me. "Allen." I whimpered. "Shhh, I'm here. I'm right here." 

I shook my head as my headache grew, feeling like I was back on the bed. "Help me, please..." The arms tighten around me as I felt warm breath on my neck. "Right here honey. I'm not leaving anytime soon."


	28. Darrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should add something stupid. Something like how in horror movies, everyone splits up into smaller groups or in Friday the 13th, everyone is focus on sex and not noticing their group getting smaller and smaller. 
> 
> I'm thinking....

I don't deserve Allen. I used him for sex and he still cares for me. I really don't get him, but at least I know he's not a dumb jock, but something more. He held me close the entire bus ride, giving comments about the area around us or whispering sweet nothing softly to my ear. 

Part of me was mad because that means I can't push him away, but at the same time, it was like breathing fresh air while surrounded by your softest blanket. Then there was times when he would get quiet and his hands would shake before clenching mine and taking a deep breath.

Something stressed him out or had him worried, something dealing with me no doubt. I sighed. I need to get better, or at least show Allen that I'm getting better. He don't need to be worrying about me. Not now, not ever. "Huh, not a lot of upgrades." I shrugged as we entered Lisbon, Portugal. 

The roads was narrow as people walked the streets, hinting not many people drives theses road. The stone houses or apartments was pushed together, like they are trying to take space where they can get it. Many unlit lanterns hanged from the buildings, but there was a few building that had bright colors and amazing designs. 

I knew Allen was taking it in if I turn around. It was a nice mix of old and new that made it beautiful. A little while later, after getting dropped off at the bus station and leaving, Allen and I enter the crowd of people walking down and up the streets. 

Allen instantly grab me hand and walked closer to me, not wanting to lose me. Many people here looked like tourist than residents. Or maybe I was thinking they would look different. A few people cast glances our way, but then again, we did look lost.

I pulled Allen everywhere just to explore since it was the afternoon and it was best to just find where we can sleep at. I didn't see any forest, much less trees in our area so that would mean sleeping in an alley or out in the streets. I didn't really like the last option so I looked around, but it didn't look like we had a choice.

The rest of our money was for food when we sail off, mostly for Allen, so it wouldn't hurt sleeping on the hard ground one last time. We won't see it for at least two months anyway, hopefully sooner. "Do you think we should stay here a couple more days at the boat shop to learn what route to sail on and how to work the boat as well?" Allen questioned.

I return with a shrug, not really up for talking yet. The boat idea was getting dumber by the minute. But then something came to me. A cruise ship. If I can look up any cruise ship that sails from Lisbon to America, no matter the place, that's how we can get home.

I smile and chuckled to myself. And I was planning on stealing a yacht. "Darrel?" The sun was starting to go down, casting an orange glow throughout the town. Lisbon was actually pretty. "Darrel, talk to me." Here he go with this talking crap again. 

I bit my lips as I thought about the cruise thing. Open ocean in the finest ship, most likely two weeks with nobody but Allen to talk to. We would share a room of course, but can't drink alcohol. Maybe play a few games if Allen decides I can at least. Or sex. Sex is good. Lots of sex. 

Allen pinch my side hard. "Ouch! What?" I said. "Talk to me. What are you thinking?" Well, there goes me trying to act like I'm getting well. I really shouldn't be slacking. I used to be a pro...well, sort of. "I was thinking we should take the cruise back. 

I can call my brother and have him arrange it, we can stay in a hotel, and then we can head out of here and be home within two weeks." I explained. You could see the glowing his eyes at the fact we will be home soon. I realize that I haven't really seen it or at least paid attention to it for a while. 

Had Allen lost hope on getting home. We were a whole ocean away so I get it. "Really? In two weeks?" Allen asked happily. I smiled, but didn't answer. I didn't want to promise him anything and say yes. 

It had been a rough four months, but a broken promise to our way home would be worse than any torture out there. "Lets just find a phone and call my brother. The sooner we do, the sooner we get our answer." Allen nodded understandingly. 

I told myself that if we can't use the cruise, I'm forcing Allen on that plane whether he likes it or not. The sky was a mixture of reds and oranges when we found a phone booth. I dig around in my pockets and pulled out change and made a call.

It rang a few times before was answered. "Hello?" I wanted to cry. It was Ryan. He sounded confused and a little suspicious, but he still had to sweet, mellow voice that could be only his. "R-Ryan?" I whimpered. There was silence on the phone before I heard Ryan weep.

I wanted to break down too and hold the phone close. Ryan had always been my rock, my best friend. Just hearing him broken over the phone made me want to keep going till I was back in his arms and stay here and keep hearing his voice. Ryan wasn't the emotional type. 

Sure he heard my voice already over the phone, but it was nothing like this. Just one on one time. "Ryan." I said a little stronger, trying to keep my voice from breaking. Ryan cleared his throat, but it was still evident in his voice. "Yeah babe?" I smiled.

"I need you to tell Daniel to research from a cruise ship that would sail from Portugal to America. I don't know how passports are going to work, but it beats being out there in the open ocean clueless." Ryan sniffled over the phone. "Okay hon. I will. Will you call later?" He asked. 

"Maybe tomorrow morning. Allen and I will be in a hotel for a few days till Daniel gives word that it's time to leave or something comes up." I can imagine Ryan nodding on the other side of the phone. "Alright. Okay, I'll pass the word. Be you two be careful. I love you. And I expect cuddling when you get back." I smiled sadly.

I really want that. "I love you too. Talk to you later." I hung up softly and turn to Allen's very agitated, very annoyed face. I was confused. "What?" I questioned. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Nothing, let's just find a hotel." Allen growled out before walking away.

I followed behind in confusion. He was just happy and hopeful a minute ago. The hell is wrong with him? Allen would glance over his shoulder and make sure I wasn't far from him. I shook my head slowly. I really don't understand him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still thinking about the stupid thing I might or might not add.  
> Also the Cruise thing was something I thought up. I was originally was going to make them sail the open ocean, but I know nothing about boats. 
> 
> I had to throw the jealousy card in there somewhere.


	29. Freshman Year in High School (ALLEN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this for a while. Taking care of baby siblings for two weeks. Getting back into the mojo of things.

The party was awesome. Nick invited everyone over to celebrate the first year in high school, at least that's what he told the people in high school. It was really to celebrate he and Lander's beginning of their relationship. "You do know that since Nick and Lander will be together more means you have to confront Darrel at some point, right?" Steven shouted.

The music blast throughout the house as the party people jam and drinking soda. Steven and I waited by the bar stand for Nick to come back from dancing with Andy as he waited for Lander to arrive with his friends. I huffed as I rolled my eyes. 

"So? I can do that real easy. Maybe I would even asked him out tonight. Who knows." I responded. Steven chuckled. "I do. You can't even talk straight around him. I have more of a chance to ask him out than you do and all I have to do is be nice." 

I frowned, but said nothing as Steven chuckled. Loser. I drunk a bit of my sprite and and consider ditching Steven here, since Steven don't like parties anyways, but I was caught off guard by a beauty. Darrel was dressed boldly as his button up was not button nor was the jacket that came with it. His chest and torso was expose for all to see.

His skin looked soft and smooth, his nipples barely covered. His wavy brown hair tied in a ponytail, sometimes shining under the light as he followed Lander deeper into the crowd. "Talk about competition, huh Allen?" I look to him in confusion. "What?" I asked. 

Steven sighed and motion to Nick, Lander, and his friends heading this way. Darrel was so hot. As he got closer, I realize his pants clung to his hips and part of me knew it must've hug his ass as well. Darrel has the most perfect perky, heart-shaped ass.

It was the motivation to my wet dreams. Then it crashed as I find his hand connected to Ryan's. Why him? I thought they were friends? Since when did they get together? I groan as Steven laughed. "Dude, cool it. They're just friends." I didn't believe him. 

They always shown interest in each other, but Ryan had been doing the same to Andy as well. I should've known better. "Alright guys. Since we are all here, let's go upstairs and get to know each other. Shall we?" Nick said with an arm around Lander. 

Darrel spared me a glance, but otherwise kept quiet and close Ryan. I hated it. Ryan was unpredictable and mysterious to me and Darrel tends to stick to him like glue. Rumor has it that they were dating, but they both dismissed that. No one believe that though. 

We all went to Nico's room, which was surprisingly clean for once. I looked at Steven and he rolled his eyes. Nick cleaned it for show. There was a bottle in the middle of the floor and we sat in a circle around it. "So instead of the traditional spin the bottle, whoever the bottle lands on, you get to ask that person any question and they have to answer. 

If they don't want to answer you have to kiss that person. Understand?" No one questioned what he said and Nick shrugged. "Alright, I'll start." Holding Lander's hand, he spun the bottle. He smiled when it landed on Steven. "Yes! Alright, this was something I really need answering because I really don't remember it." 

Steven groan and hung his head. I smiled and chuckled at him. "Steven, what happen that day when we tried that fruity beverage?" Nick asked. Steven sighed and said, "First of all, we tried it three times all on different days. And each and every time, we got drunk and had sex."

Nick looked even more confused, but Steven spin the bottle before Nick can ask. It landed on Darrel. "Well now. Darrel, do you have any brothers and sisters?" I rolled my eyes. He knew the answer to those questions. "Two biological brothers, one brother married into the family, and one honorary sister since my brother still haven't married her yet." 

Steven nodded with a smile. Darrel spin the bottle and it landed on Andy. Andy smile brightly at Darrel. "Andy, favorite color?" Andy frown and complain. "C'mon Darrel. Asked me a harder one. You know me already." Darrel smile innocently and asked, "What were you writing in English class during free time?" Andy blushed red.

Instead of answering, he lean over and gave Darrel a quick kiss and pouted when he was done. Darrel laughed at him while Ryan pinched his side. They were having a silent conversation when Andy spun the bottle. It landed on me. 

"Allen, why do you always stare at Darrel?" I wanted to throttle him. Usually, he was the innocent one. Now he was playing with fire. I shrugged. "He's good looking. I look at anyone that catches my attention." I spared a glance at Darrel.

He looked at me, but looked away in slight anger. I thought I answered that pretty good. Or I thought at least he caught on that I thought he is attractive. Ryan placed a hand on Darrel and it was just my luck the bottle landed on him. 

Might as well bite the bullet because I refuse to kiss him. "Are you two dating?" Ryan shook his head. "Yes, we're fucking dating." I felt my heart break during the silence, but Ryan rolled his eyes and said, "Dude, no. We're not dating.

I get asked that on the regular because people want to knew if we were they first gay couple or Nick and Lander. Starting to get annoying." It really didn't make sense to me. "But what about all the kissing and the hugging? And I swear there was a hickey on Darrel not too long ago." 

Ryan rose an eyebrow. "Stalker much? But to answer that, it's because I screw with him. We both single, both of love each other to death, and we both find each other sexy. 

I don't see myself being romantic with him on the regular or for the rest of my life, so we just sleep together whenever we want. Okay?" Everything he said just speaks that they are in a relationship. And they love each other? Already?

It was obvious with the way they act towards each other and that made me angry. It also made me even angrier when two weeks later, they came out that they were a couple. Fuck Ryan.


	30. Allen

He love Ryan? Still? To this day? Sure they were friends, but Darrel and Ryan was way closer than friends. Not to mention the way he said it. What do he think about me? I mean...okay, yeah I had been hard on him, but I know my boundaries. 

I keep his secrets safe and try my best to gain his attention for years. I cared for him since middle school and my crush never left. I wanted that love. I wanted him to love me. I look behind me to make sure he was nearby since it was getting dark. 

Darrel still had his eyes on me with a slight glare, but said nothing. He really do know how to get on my nerves. We continue to walked till we walked by a park and Darrel steer me into a building that was called InterContinental Lisbon. 

The whole building looked expensive and made of glass. While I was looking around at the hotel lobby that made me think America was poor, Darrel booked us a room. After Darrel gave his money and we went to the second floor, he closed the door and finally talked to me.

"What is wrong with you? You were just happy before that phone call. What did I do wrong?" I huffed and looked around the room. It was bigger than our last one, but like every other hotel room.

"It doesn't matter. I'm over it anyway." I lied. I started taking off my clothes and headed towards the bathroom, but Darrel got in front of me. "Liar. What did I do wrong?" I looked away from him. "You didn't do anything wrong Darrel. Now can I shower?" Darrel didn't budge.

He crossed his arms. "What did Ryan do then? You always have something against him." "It doesn't matter. I want to shower." I said a little stricter. Darrel just watched me silently in thought before wrapping his arms around me. "I want to see you happy again.

Whatever I did or what ever I said, I'm sorry." Darrel said softly. Then he let go of me and sat on the bed to talk to his family. I immediately missed his touch and soft voice. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and hold him close. I finally have him away from Ryan.

I should be taking advantage of this time. I sighed and walk to Darrel, making him hang up the phone and kissed him softly. He was in shock for a second, before he kissed me back. His lips was chapped and his mouth was warm as I plunge my tongue in.

He put his hands on my face as mine was on the bed, trapping him. He tongue battled with me till I separated from him. I looked at him in his brown eyes, feeling every emotion going through me. "Darrel, I was mad because I know you would never say I love you to me. I like you since middle school, before that accident.

I would scare away anyone who would try ask you out except Ryan because he always around you. Then you two started dating in freshman year and you never not once paid me attention that I tried to get. So the only way to even get you to talk to me was to make you angry." 

I stood up and took a step from Darrel. He shook his head slowly. "You're with Ashley." He responded. I rolled my eyes. "I was only with her for sex and for the distraction from you.

And I think it's safe to say we're over after finding out that if she didn't mess your things, we wouldn't be here in the first place." Darrel said nothing as he looked up at me. What is he thinking? Do he even believe me? Not likely. Everything I tell him or give him a compliment, he would wave it away.

"You can shower now." Darrel said quietly to me. I felt my heart break, but did what he said. I turn and held back tears. I went to the bathroom. I strip down naked and cut on the shower. After putting it at the right temperature, I got in and let it relax me.

I few tears escape me, but I should've expected Darrel to say that. He's not the type of person who would tell you what you wanted to hear, but someone who would think of all options and choose the least favorite one. The bad thing I realized as I cried in the shower was that I still love him.


	31. Allen

Tonight was lonely. I was getting out the shower when Darrel told me to talk to my mom and friends, before going straight to the bathroom. No soft touched or loving gaze towards me. It's like he cut me off completely. I shook my head and pulled out boxers and pajama pants out of the travel bag and put them on before picking up the phone.

"Hey mom." I said. "Sorry, wrong person." Said another voice. I was confused. "Ryan?" I questioned. "Yeah. Darrel don't know I'm talking to you. Mind keeping it that way?" I said nothing, but my jealousy was coming back.

"Look, I know we haven't really been pals, but I do care a lot for you. I really hope you come back in one piece." I huffed. "What do you want Ryan?" I asked, cutting to the chase. Ryan wasn't the one for small talking with me and I wasn't going to pretend either. 

"I want to know what's wrong with Darrel. He sounded upset when he called." I squeezed my eyes shut. The last thing I wanted to hear is Ryan lecturing me when I tell him the truth, but might as well get it over with. "I told him how I didn't like you because you were always with him. 

I told him that I like him since middle school before that accident that I had no part of and that Ashley means nothing to me. She was nothing but a distraction for me so I won't focus on him. I wanted to hear him tell me I love you to me." 

I felt my eyes water and my throat trying to close up. I waited on the lecture Ryan was going to give me. But instead, he said, "He does like you. Maybe even love you. He liked you since middle school too, but thought you were part of the stupid accident.

That's a pretty big thing to get over, you got to give him that. Then the spin the bottle game we did, he didn't quite trust you yet and he and I was experimenting at the time. We thought we like each other and the sex was good, but there was no way I could have romantic interest with him.

We dated for only three months and he told me he still likes you. I was too busy flirting with Andy because I ginuwine liked him. But then you two started arguing around that point and of course That made me pissed at you and protective of him. 

Beginning of sophomore year, I was dating Andy and Steven, but Darrel started fading away from me, so I would hang around him to keep him close. I would try to get him to make a move towards you, but Ashley found out and told him to keep quiet about his crush on you before the both of you started dating.

That whole year was rough between you and Darrel, but he still likes you." I didn't know what to say. Everything Ryan told me was swirling around in my head. But it still didn't make sense.

"But now that I told the truth, why can't he just be with me then? He would act like our moments was a dream before he tries his best to push me away." Ryan sighed over the phone. "The same reason he tried to stop hanging with me when I started dating someone else. 

He believes you're better without him. I don't know what happened with the both of you when y'all were kidnapped, but whatever happen left Darrel in a very sensitive, very tight spot. And then you told him the truth, he got to process that. 

He's the type of person who tries to predict the future and make choices for everyone involved to make sure they are happy while he's left with nothing. You got to let him know you are there for him and you are for real with what you feel for him." I was silent. Darrel went through a lot and maybe more he didn't tell me. 

I remember when I finally found his room and he didn't believe it was me. His panic attack at the hospital and he kissed me. The boat ride when he cuddled me and had a tight grip on my hand. His plan to get me on a plane home while he stay with his capturers and suffer more. In his most sensitive moments, he wants me or needs me, but when he was putting it off, he would try to get rid of me.

"Did he mention the plane idea to you?" I asked. "Yeah. He told Daniel if the cruise thing don't work out, he'll try the plane again and hopefully try to be more careful." I shook my head. "Make to cruise thing work. Or anything else that guarantee both of us going home, so long the plane plan don't happen. He told me about it.

If that happens, he won't be coming home." Ryan mubble over the phone, stress evident in his voice. "Alright. I'll make sure. But keep an eye on him. Now I don't trust as much." Ryan respond, his voice hard. "I will." After saying goodnight to him and a promise to call tomorrow, I hung up.

I got ready for bed when Darrel came out bathroom with a towel around his waist. He dug in the travel bag and got his boxers, pj bottoms, and a long t-shirt before getting in the bed, no word or glance towards me. I sighed and said goodnight to him. 

He just turn his back to me and didn't respond. I turn off the light and face away from him as well. The coldness of the bed kept me awake as well as the thoughts swirling in my mind. Darrel was really dangerous when left to himself and his head.

Apparently he been like that way before this trip, but this trip really wasn't helping him. Maybe it was my turn to make him happy for once. He had been planning this trip since I rescued him, it was my turn to hold him up. I turn around in the bed and pulled him towards me so I held him from behind.

I buried my face in his neck and tangled our legs together. "Allen-" "Don't." I said sternly. Darrel wiggled in my grasp, but I tighten my hold of him. He whimpered and stop struggling. Next thing I knew, he grab my hand and intertwine our fingers and cried softly. "I'm right here baby. Always with you."


	32. Darrel

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" I yelled into the phone. "Don't you what the hell me. I'm trying. Do you you have another plan to get on that ship?" Daniel said back to me over the phone. Allen watching me in the chair by the desk. He looked like he was ready to take the phone away from me.

"No, but do you know what will happen if you put it public that I'm getting on that cruise and performing? He'll be on that ship as well and this time, we'll be IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN!!!!" I yelled into the phone.

"One of these days I'm going to be deaf because of you." "Daniel, Focus!" What the hell should I do? This was a bad idea. Then again, he have all my information. He knows where I live, the school, hell even the jail where my dad was in. It wouldn't take him long to find me.

But what if he's already on his way there. He knows I'm on my way home. What if he held my friends and family captive? Kill them off? "Darrel, Still on the phone hon?" Should I just turn myself in? I don't want him torturing any of the people I know. 

Oh My Gosh, what if he blows up my school with my friends in it? Or turn them into slaves?! My heart raced with fear and my anxiety skyrocketed. He'll make my life a living hell. I should turn myself in, right?" Next thing I knew, I was hyperventilating and Allen was in front of me, on his knees with his hands on my face.

"Breath honey. Everything is okay." I shook my head and felt myself get lightheaded. He put my hand on his abdomen and he took deep breaths. "Can you breathe like me baby? Can you copy me?" I nodded and try to copy him. In, Out, In, Out. "You doing so good. Just keep breathing." Allen said in a soft voice. I nodded, hiccupping slightly. Allen smile at me and kissed my forehead. "Good job baby." He praise me.

He picked up the phone and started talking to Daniel before putting it on speaker. "Darrel, you okay hon?" Daniel asked me. "Yeah, just overthinking." I told him. "Well, do you want to do? You want to do something else?" Just as I was going to respond, Allen and Ryan both said no urgently.

I looked at Allen, a bit confused why he and Ryan was on the same page. "No, we'll go with that plan. Go ahead an announce it. I have a gun. I'll shoot him if he tries something." Allen said determinedly. I shook my head. "He'll out gun you Allen." He shrug.

"I'll still shoot him Darrel. He's the head of the snake. You have to take him out." "And then his people will shoot you and you'll be dead Allen. I don't want your dead body on my conscience. What part of I'm trying to keep you alive do you not get?" I said, raising my voice. 

"The part that ends with you being alive as well." He told me, looking me straight in the eyes. It remind me of last night. How he wanted me to tell him I love you. He was whispering that to me when I cried, each one sounding more real than the last. Allen makes me sick with his truth, but at the same time, it was beautiful.

Instead of responding, I got up and walked to the window, a closed window. I heard Allen hummed and confirm the plan. I wanted to slap him. He and Daniel talked and decided to cut away the performing since I was emotionally unstable. I knew they wanted to say mentally as well, but they was wise not to.

Daniel said thanks to Allen and said something towards me before hanging up. Silence echoed in the room and it was bugging me as well. Apparently, I just can't calm down anymore. I looked over my shoulder at Allen, but he was staring at me with a raised eyebrow. 

"Are you done pouting? Also, if you move the curtains, you'll have a better view." I glare at Allen and turn back to the window, only to realize that I was indeed looking at the curtains, not outside. But I won't move it since Allen pointed it out. It was a nice shade of nude anyway. "Petty." Allen said.

I crossed my arms and held my head high, still looking at the nude curtains. I heard him huffed and move around before I felt his hands on me. He slid his hands around my waist before digging his hands under my shirt and laid on my skin. "Would you like to see something better? I know I would." Tempting, but I wasn't done pouting yet.

"I happen to think this is a nice shade of nude." I told him. I could feel him rolling his eyes behind me. "I like my type of nude Darrel." He raised my shirt up and I couldn't help raising my arms up. He turn me around to face. I glared at him. He just smirk in response.

"Stop glaring at me. I know you want me too." He told me before grabbing my face and kissing me. I return it lustfully, my attitude leaving me. I wrap my arms around him and pressed my hips to his. He moan and place his hands on my ass. He smile into the kiss, thus separating us. 

"I see you don't like to go slow." He whispered. "We don't have that kind of time." I responded. Allen smile bigger and picked me up. I instantly wrap my legs around him. "Nonsense baby. We have all the time in the world." He told me before carrying me to the bed.


	33. Darrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this don't make you horny, maybe next time I'll do it right.

Allen is worse than Nick's flirty habits, and that's saying something. Right now, he was straddling me and rock his hips against mine, both of us with our boxers and pajama pants on. My hands were on his hips, needing something to hold on to.

Allen was super sexy. His athletic torso tightening and revealing his abs, his pecs and hard nipples that was begging for my fingers to tease. His biceps and triceps tense as he bit his lips and ran his hands down his body. There were times he would grind back hard and I swear I would see stars. 

When he don't, I would lift my hips and grind back against him. I desperately wanted his pants and boxers as well as mine off, but Allen was serious about going slow. He was making me feel needy than usual. "How that feel baby? You like that?" He asked seductively. 

He grind hard and I answered with a loud moan. I tug on his pants, hoping he'll take it off now, but he only chuckled at me. "We got time." He said. I whine, but was cut off with another moan. "Talk to me baby. Use your words." I whine. "Please. Cock. Now." 

I manage to get out. He smile at me and lean down. I tried to kiss him, but he would back away. "You know what I want to do?" He said it with a promise of something sexy. I wrap my arms around his neck to keep him close. "I want to make make you cum so hard for me baby. I want to wear your ass out to the point you can't think anymore. I want to paint you white on the inside and watch it leak from your abused hole."

Allen jerk his hips and I almost cum in that moment. "Allen Please!" I begged. He only shook his head. He lean down and went for my neck. His teeth graze my neck before he started sucking hard. I cried in pleasure, digging my fingers in his back. He groan in return and jerk his hips.

I felt so close to cumming, my dick never felt this hard. I raise my head more to give access. He took advantage and made a trail down to my collar bones. "Allen!" I was so close. Please let this guy hurry up already. I place my hand on the bed and raise my hips to grind back, but yelp in pain when Allen bit me. He raised his head and stared me in the eyes with stern look. "Keep your hands on me baby.

I want to feel everything you are feeling. Every bit of pleasure that goes through you, I want to feel it." He snap his hips forward and my body tense, my fight to keep myself from cumming losing drastically. I nodded and place my hands on his body.

I ran my hand up his abs and pecs, giving attention to his nipples. "You're driving me crazy Allen. I want you in me. Please do what you said. I promise I'll do what you said." He bit his lips and look at his work on my neck. "Please." I begged, my voice higher than usual. 

"Not quite yet baby." I whine, but it was being ignored. He got off me and turn me on my stomach. He sat on my thighs and pulled my boxers and pants down till my ass was out. "Such a pretty ass." I was considering rutting against the bed when I felt something long, hard, and warm against my ass.

I raise my ass, but loss friction the bed gave me. "You want this don't you? You want this long rod abusing your ass." This was torture. "Yes! I want your cock. So badly." He slap it against my ass before separated my cheeks and placing his cock in the middle.

I grip the covers under me. It was so close to my hole. "Allen." I begged. He only chuckled and pressed his body against mine. He slid his hands up my sides and arms till it covered my fist. His breath hit my ear as he whispered. "You make me so fucking hard.

I bet it will feel amazing once I'm in you. You'll be so tight around me when I fill you up with my cum." My eyes were close as I rutted against the bed and Allen rutted against me. I felt his precome wetting my ass and a little bit going over my hole. Then he tease my ear with his warm tongue. I felt my body shake with pleasure, not realizing my ears was this sensitive.

I couldn't handle it as he tease it, making it wet. "Allen...Cum." Allen did the worse thing ever. He got off me and raised my hips so I couldn't finish to completion. I wanted to cry. He chuckled. "Poor baby. I'm not done playing with you yet." 

He got off the bed and took off his boxers and pant. His cock stood at attention and it made my mouth water. I really hope he'll put that in my mouth. Then he finally pulled mine off, the only good thing he done so far. Does this mean he'll finally put it in? 

No! The bastard. He straddle me and lean forward to kiss me. I kissed back desperately. I dug my hand in his hair and back, making it a masterpiece of my own. Red lines marked his back as Allen groan and rocked his hips. My cock throb as he bit my bottom lip and dig his tongue in my mouth. 

He separated by sucking on my lip, but he kept his face close as I moan and rocked against the bed. Pressure was building as my balls got tighter. "Don't stop! Please don't stop!" I begged as my toes curled. It was the best orgasm I ever had. I yelled in pleasure, making Allen's back red as he watch me.

My cum landed up my chest and abdomen warmly. Allen kept going till I stop cumming. I crack open my eyes, not knowing when I close them, and looked at Allen. He had on a smirk on his face and said, "Looks like you're not done baby. But don't worry, I'm not either." 

Confused, I looked at my cock and realized it was still hard. Sensitive, but hard. I looked up at Allen, pleading he won't take so long this time. He only shook head with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon


	34. Darrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so ready to end this fic. I have future projects to do.

Allen was the devil. He was sin. He was so fucking good. He pound in me roughly, motivated by my yells. As soon as he feel that I was close to cumming, he would slow and whisper dirty talk in my ear. It would always leave me whining. But when he was close to cumming, he would slip out of me, sit me up and roughly face fuck me till his seed was down my throat.

It tasted so good each time. Even when afterwards, he would kiss me and taste himself in my mouth. It was till he was hard again after eating me out and pounding in me like I was a whore did I start tearing up. I wanted to cum so badly. "Allen! Please!" He smile over me like he likes torturing me.

He did it hard enough to know I wouldn't be walking tomorrow or think right. My mind was already a puddle and one day of rest wasn't going to fix it. "Poor baby. You want release?" Allen asked teasingly. I felt the pressure building up again. I was afraid he would slow down and slip out of me again. 

"Yes Please Allen!" I cried. He kiss me and one of his hands grip my thighs. My dick throb as Allen's cock kept hitting my now abused prostate. His back and shoulders was an artwork full of red lines just as mine was full of bruises, bite marks, and red lines. My lips was bitten, wet and swollen just as his.

His tongue claim mine, every spot explored by his tongue. My nipples was hard as it rub against Allen's hard chest. Allen was everything I wanted and more and he prove that when my toes curled and I was hit with surprise when kept going as I started to cum.

I arched my back on the bed, my arms and legs clamping around his body and his name spilling from my lips. Warm cum coated both our bodies, but I highly doubted Allen cared at the moment. He was cumming in me, another finger shaped bruises on my thigh and the other clenching the sheets above my head as he buried his head by my ear, his growl sending shivers down my body.

After a tense few minutes, he finally slip out of me with a groan, but didn't move his body from on top of me. I was glad. I needed the feeling of another body. "Love you baby." He whispered before giving me mini kisses on my neck. I was too tired to think or get mad, so I hummed as a reply. It was good to know I was loved by him any way.  


The next week was fantastic. For two days I refused to walk or get off the bed. Allen was a sweetheart by making me a baths, feeding me, and cuddling me at night. He would whisper loving things to me every chance he get. I would try my best to tell him how I feel in return, but most of the time I would hit him with a pillow or kiss him to make him shut up.

After two days, I got up and walked around in the room, but Allen would get touched starve and crave for attention. It would be as simple as him coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me or throwing a pillow at me and telling me to join him in a shower. 

In these small moments, it would make my heart beat faster. It would make me look at him in thought. Or I would watch him sleep. But every night, right before he goes to sleep, he would tell me that he love me. I wouldn't know how to respond to him, even if the words was right at the tip of my tongue.

Part of me still felt like this was a dream than reality. Thankfully, Allen don't wait for me to respond nor give a sad look that I couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear. I still felt guilty. After a week, Allen and I went downstairs for breakfast and watch television only to see my face. 

It did explain why a woman blush at me. "It all started on a harmless field trip this past summer to Rome, Italy when suddenly there was a shootout and Darrel Johnson and Allen Jackson was taken and presume dead after two months of research. Now there is evidence that Darrel and Allen are alive thanks to their friends who had contact with them."

It was funny that Daniel didn't want no part of the news media. He always hated it and always turn the channel if Zack or I watch it in the evening. He'll let us watch it in the morning when it's beneficial. "So it's happening then. What should we do once we get on the boat?" Allen asked.

I was scared of that part. I grab his hand. "Do what we can till we make it home. So long we stick together, we'll be okay. Soon we'll be back home with our families." I told him. Allen looked away from the screen and looked at me. I turn to meet his eyes. "Both of us?" He questioned.

He was right to questioned me. He told me how scared he was for me. He was afraid I would leave him. He should be. "The both of us." I told him. He smile and kiss my lips. His eyes was hopeful and happy. I hope I showed the same in his eyes.


	35. Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter being short and a little whacky. It's been a emotional day.

The day came. It was time to go. Daniel talked to us the day before, had us go to a few certain places, then we arrive to the cruise ship. It was large and long with many games and a few pools on deck. I was a little excited. Darrel was not. He kept his head down and his mouth shut as we board, keeping our travel bag, going through security and showing ID and boarding pass that we had to thank Daniel for.

Once checked in and filling out a few paperwork, he looked around nervously. I rub his back and held his hand as a sign of support. He gave me a small smile, but his nervousness was still there. He started boarding and to less the stress, we took an embarkation photo that was free of charge.

Darrel made an effort to smile happily in the moment, so I was satisfied with that. After thirty minutes, we made it to our room. Darrel finally gave a breath of release and smile at me as he fell on the bed. The white queen size bed with velvet color pillows looked inviting, but I was more drawn by the window overlooking the open ocean. Nothing but open water.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Darrel asked. I felt the boat jerk and the sound of people cheering above us. Somewhere in this boat, someone may be looking for us. "Just the open ocean ahead of us. Two weeks and we'll be home. No more of this nightmare." I told him.

Darrel didn't respond to me, so I turn to him only to be met by his eyes that was in deep thought. I rolled my eyes. He's always thinking about something. I rose an eyebrow at him.

He only smile in return before giggling softly and hugging himself. I was a little confused, but happy he was happy as well. I join him onto the bed to join him for a cuddlefest and he was happy enough to return it.  
\--------------------------------------(11 Days Later)------------------------------  
We were in Halifax, Canada and by tomorrow, we will be in the United States. I was giddy with excitement. Soon, I will see my mom again. My friends again. My life again with a big addition. I looked at Darrel who was sleeping naked under the covers. I'll finally be with him. Hold hands with him.

Finally be a couple and have petty arguments with him. No more dancing around the subject of us or misunderstandings. "Are you going to call your mom?" Darrel asked in mid yawn. He apparently been awake for a while. Pulling him closer, I nodded. "Yeah, just give me a minute babe." I stretched up, releasing the tension in my muscles.

The days had been good to us. When we gone out our room, we were careful. We looked over our shoulders and enjoy what we can. We didn't see anyone who may be after us. We thought we were safe. Hopefully those people knew it was too risky to try anything. We was hoping that any way.  


Life didn't like us this day.  


The boat shook violently and not the way we was used to. Darrel sat up confused as another shook the boat. After one look, we both jumped out of bed and put on our clothes. "Allen!" I shook my head. "It's nothing! Maybe it's nothing! They can fix it!" I was saying empty words that not even I believe. 

We both rushed out the door, determined to get on deck. Hopefully lifeboats are set up and the problem has nothing to do with us. Just as we maneuver through people and reach the staircase, a spray of bullets hit the door, keeping us from opening. Darrel and I screamed in fear as well as the people in the hallways.

We ran with the people towards the other staircase, but was stopped by a group of people holding weapons. Thankfully, Darrel and I was in between the people. We crouch down and huddle in. "Allen-" "No!" I whispered, my eyes tearing up. "Darrel Johnson, bring yourself forward now. I would hated to have more blood on your hands." The leader called out.

"Allen!" "No!" I grip his hand in mine, not wanting to let go. Darrel smile at me sadly. "Go into one of those rooms and hide. Promise me you'll do that." I was going to say no when the first spray of bullets echoed with through the hallway. Everyone cried out in shock and worry. 

There goes three people down. Who will go next?" The leader asked, toying with the people while his allies laughed. I cried as I realize they'll kill everyone if they don't find Darrel. I nodded sadly to Darrel's orders. He kissed me softly before he stood up and walked forward. I steel myself and crouch through the people till I slipped into a room and hid under the bed.

Another explosion shook the boat. I couldn't hear the leader, but I hoped we saved the people. That hope gone down the drain with bullets echoed and Darrel's screams. I covered my mouth to keep myself from screaming. Those people died. We did what they said and they still died. All of them.

I stayed under the bed, fearing for my life until the water started filling the hallway. I crawl shakenly out, carefully making my way to the deck. Things worked out for me when I made it out, but all I thought about was the dead people and my missing boyfriend.


	36. Allen

What do you say when your the only one who made it to america without the person you was with? What do you do when you see the people you love and the people you don't? The gunshots ringing in your ears, your lovers screams, the explosions, what are you supposed to say?  


Nothing.  


Absolutely Nothing.  


You relive that moment over and over again, wondering what could you do other than hide under the bed. You can't breathe properly, can't see properly, only pain and guilt echoing in your mind, yelling at you for the actions you did. Not even your mother's hug can make you feel better.

All you can do is go through the motions of what people are telling you do while your mind is still back on that boat, the bus, the car wreck, the airport, the dark room where he was drugged and scared, begging for you to help him.

But you made it thanks to him. You can't help but think, as tears stream down your face and your legs give out from underneath you, that you should've been the one who's dead or gone.  


"Allen, Honey, please look at me." My mother's soft voice reaching my ears. We stayed in Daniel's home so he would help me through my shook. They both suggested Therapy to help me, but I would fight to not leave Darrel's room. 

They would try to get me to talk, to eat, to bathe, but I couldn't help but think if Darrel is doing the same. Is he being tortured? Punished? Raped? How can I help him? I don't know where he is. The paparazzi didn't help.

They would want me to tell what happen in Rome? What happened to Darrel? What should I say? "Allen, please talk to me." What the hell am I supposed to say?! Thankfully, my mother's attention was taking, but it was replaced by someone else.  


Ryan.  


I wanted to cry right then. Darrel's best friend. I couldn't protect Darrel and bring him back. Ryan put his hand on my shoulder with a sad smile on his face. Tears fell down his face and his eyes was red. "Wanna hug?" I nodded.

He lean forward and wrapped his arms around me, burying my head to his shoulder to cry on. And I did. I begged to have Darrel back. For him to be safe. Ryan listened to my cries and pleas silently while rubbing my back. 

Once I was done, I sat up and smile weakly at Ryan. "Now that that's out of the way, go wash. You stink and our friends are coming." I gave a small laugh as I got off Darrel's bed and headed into Darrel's bathroom. 

The smell of it made me want to cry, but I held myself together as I used Darrel's soap that smell like citrus and shampoo like mint. Darrel always smell good when he walked into the school. I shook my head and scrub my body roughly as a distraction. By the time I got out, my eyes was red as my skin.

Stupid Darrel. Why did you have to go with them? We should've died together than split up. "Scary thought Bro." I looked at the doorway to only see Nick and Steven. I didn't bother to cover up. They seen me naked before any way. "What?" I questioned. "You said that out loud. Scary thought." Nick responded while Steven looked a little worried.

I grab my towel and started drying off. "It was just a thought. Nothing to worry about. What are you doing here anyway?" I asked. "You were crying loudly and you were in the shower for a while." Steven answer. Funny, I didn't think I was in that long. I finish drying off and walked in the room and put on my clothes, before getting back on Darrel's bed.

"You know you got to get out of this room right? You been in here for a week and you barely ate anything." Steven told me. I glare at them, finally seeing the truth why they was the only ones in my room. "Make me." I growl at them. They both looked at each other before looking at me.

Next thing I knew, I was kicking and screaming as they dragged me out the room. "This-is-for-your own-good!" Nick struggled to say while he pulled. "NO!" I yelled back. They dragged my to the living room and force me to sit on the couch where everyone was apparently wait. "I hate all of you. Except Mom. I love you mom, but I'm mad at you too." I stated out loud. She only smile at me innocently.


	37. Allen

"We are going to figure out how to find Darrel, dead or alive." "HE'S NOT DEAD!" I shouted at Daniel. To be honest, I really shouldn't be yelling at him, but they forced me out Darrel's room, so I'm pissed. "Look, I don't want my brother to be dead, but at this point, I just want to see him."

I was a little sadden, but I refused to believe Darrel is dead somewhere. They need him. "They was going to trade him for a big sum of money. They trade people throughout the land as sex slaves or any other use for them. But for me, they kept me so I can fight in a cage to the death. 

I killed a lot of people before I found Darrel." Then it hit me. Frank. The first person I killed. "F-Frank?" Steven and Nick rubbed my back and shoulders apologetically. I shook my head. I can't save Frank, but I have to try to save Darrel. "Any way," I cleared my throat, "There was that one guy who was really after Darrel. He was pretty rich-looking. The last time I saw him he was at the airport. There's no doubt he must've been at that cruise ship, but I don't know how they left." I told them.

Luke nodded as he copy things down on his notepad. He was also in his police uniform. It scared me a little bit, but I kept telling myself that he's friendly and will help me. "This is good to know. Also do you think you can give us a better description of this man. We would search for the Raphael guy, but he turnt up dead." I nodded while also thinking back to that moment. 

I thought for sure Darrel was dead in that car. He was so bloody and broken. He was also scared when I drove and swerve around those cars and that truck. Then here came Raphael. I was pissed at him. Darrel was fucking attracted to him and he fucking used him.

He totally deserved the ass beating I gave him. But then, when I was just about to die because apparently he was good with knives, Darrel shot him. I remember the pain and panic in his eyes. He was scared in that moment. That was his first kill. "Darrel killed him to save me on our way to spain." I said softly. There was a quiet moment in the room at the thought of Darrel killing someone.

I decided to change the subject. "But the colosseum woman guide with blonde hair and red lipstick had a part in it as well. She lore Frank and his friends into getting sold. It's the least I can do for him. He was my first kill and my first friend in that hell. He was losing his mind and barely remember his name. He wanted me to kill him because he was tired of pain everyday.

Darrel was the same when I found him. He didn't even believe I was real for a long time." I smiled. "Our first kiss was in a hospital when he was having a panic attack. He didn't remember it, but it was nice in a way. Like we wasn't alone. We had each other. Or he just needed me. Every since then he avoided me, but at the same time flirted with me every time we caught a break.

He always said he wasn't going to fall in love due to the traumatizing shit we was going threw like in the movies." I shook my head. "The stupid part was that I did fall in love with him. I even told him. He couldn't say it back, but I didn't mind. So long as he knew." Lander was on the floor crying with a smile with Ryan next to him. They both chuckled sadly.

"You trying to tell me that bozo didn't tell you that he did? He would always tell us when we try to get him to talk to you. Hell, he even told us he did when y'all was on the cruise." Lander said. Ryan only shook his head. "He don't like saying it because it's too cliche. He also don't know when's the right time to say it. He can say it to friends because, well, it's easy for him.

Relationship wise, he always shows he's in love with you rather than say it." I smiled at that. Stubborn to the end. But once I think about it, it was evident. "Lovable idiot." I said before chuckling. Everyone had some form of a smile on their face. "You know, since you know his face and all, you can be a threat to him. We can also used that against him."

I perked up at the suggestion. "I'll do it." I responded instantly. "Woah wait! First of all, that's dangerous what you are suggesting Luke. He already went through hell already. Let's not push it. Secondly, he went to the freakin airport, officials and all and no one didn't even help them. I wouldn't be surprised if he can cover his tracks once he go on a murder rampage for Allen's body. 

He probably killed those people in the hallway hoping Allen was one of them. And thirdly, If we tempt him like that, he have Darrel's and Allen's personal belongings and I'm pretty sure those things have our address on them. Even if we did this plan, he'll come here and murder all of us, or murder the neighbors, or just blow up some shit. 

We need to plan this out safely. Or set a perfectly plan trap." Zack explained. He was sitting on the floor, between Sarah's legs, who was sitting on the chair. "How do we even know he's even here?" She asked him. Zack pointed at me. "Unfinished business. He must know Allen is alive thanks to the news. Like Luke said, Allen can be a threat to him and no bad guy leaves loose strings for the cops to use. If they do, they'll usually be caught within one to two weeks." Zack answered.

Daniel smiled. "They must be really teaching you something in that school of yours." Zack smiled proudly in return. "Where is Andy?" Luke asked. Steven answered, "He had to stay after school because of a project. Should be on his way by now." Ryan nodded in agreement, already on his phone. "So are we going to make a plan?" Nick asked.

"Seems like it already started. Andy texted me that someone tried to talk to him about coming to a party. He decline, but the car followed him to KFC. He's having lunch with the guy now. Steve, Nick, and I can go jump him if you want." Yep, that's the Ryan I knew.

Always ready to fight. I smile at that. Now that there's a chance we can get Darrel back, I was ready to give all I got. I only had one problem and it came knocking at the door. When I opened it, because why the hell not, I was quite disappointed by the sight of my girlfriend that I hadn't broke up with yet, Ashley.


	38. Darrel

It honestly didn't scare me than it really should. I was tired and happy about Allen being safe. He should be home with his mom and our friends. Maybe even getting better now that he was safe. I wished I was, but I wouldn't change nothing if I went back to that point.

I was glad I had a chance to spend time with him, no matter the situation. I was currently in a dark cold room, seated on a steel chair, my wrist and ankles cuffed to the arms and legs of the chair. Been here for quite a while ever since they checked the bodies on that boat for Allen. 

They was quite disappointed when they found out they didn't kill him and even more mad when it showed on the news that he was alive from the wreckage without me. So they use my name to trace my hometown and locating a secure spot to hold me hostage.

Then they contacted the Ring leader, playboy, master, whatever he wanted to be called to come by and talk to me. They was pretty pissed by the way they treated me. Throw hot food on my face, told me to pee on myself since they don't trust me to use the bathroom, and when I open my mouth to talk back to them a couple time, they will use a taser on me.

I learnt pretty quick to not open my mouth. Also peeing on myself felt nice the first time since I was cold, but now it was giving me a rash down my legs and I really want to scratch so badly. That's how I was for...however long I been here.

Sleep don't come easy anymore and each dark day left me wondering why am I still alive. I wanted them to go and sell me away or kill me already. Anything than just waiting.

Somebody please help me.  


My head hurt as my eyes and legs burn. My mind was deadly silent after the shouting match it was in earlier. My sides jumped and my stomach growl with the lack of food. I wanted to go home.

I wanted someone to help me. To hold me close and whisper they love me. I wanted to cry so badly but I couldn't. The darkness around me teased me with it's tricks. Sometimes I would see demons, sometimes my family and friends. 

But I mostly see Allen looking at me in fear, in love. I would beg him to help me, but he would always vanish. So when he does reappear, I wouldn't acknowledge him like I would. Why bother if he just going to look at me in pity?  


The man in the expensive suit open the door and walked into to room, the room smelling like piss and broken dreams. I honestly couldn't care less about the man, thinking he was just my imagination.

The room was still dark, but the man had a lantern with him, casting a small part of the room with a orange eerie glow. He carried a chair with him and had a seat in front of me, lifting my head with the end of his cane. He stare at me dead in the eyes with a proud smile while I was close to something like sleep, but not quite like it.

"You gave me quite a chase young man. I applaud you for your will to live, but it seems worthless in the end for you, doesn't it? Right back where you were the first time." He laugh lowly. He lean forward with a evil glean in his eye. Your family must be around here somewhere.

Won't take me long to find out where. Especially if your boyfriend is around. Shame he survive that boat, but trust me when I say he will be dead by my feet." All his words went through one ear and out the other. I was just waiting till he go away. He finally moved his cane and let my head fall.

"No fighting spirit? Maybe killing your friend will be easy." Then there was a knock on a door before the door open. "Sir, one of our men just got arrested. We can't stay here long." The man growl and looked at me like it was my fault.

I small smile but it was short-lived before that voice came back. It told me I put Allen in danger. He was going to die because of you. "Maybe I'll let him see you one more time. But this time, it will be his last."


	39. The End? (Ryan)

It started with a phone call. Allen was out with Ashley, getting ready to break up with her. Understandably, She was happy and crying when Allen opened the door. She was around him, hugging him and trying to kiss him. Allen didn't let it get that far, turning his face so her lips didn't meet his.

They talked a little bit and arrange dinner later in the week so they can talk and he can finally break up with her. Allen was dreading it, staying in Darrel's room. He cancelled it once we caught the guy flirting with Andy. 

The bastard deserve it. He spilt the beans about his friends after Allen drew a picture of the expensive guy in the suit, Raphael, and the blonde woman who was our tour guide. The suspect didn't say much, but after Allen drew the place where we was held at and the cage where he fought in, he told us everything. 

He told us the place they held Darrel at, but it was abandon. They did a investigation in it and found samples of pee on the floor. I instantly thought it was Darrel's. Allen didn't respond well to Darrel not being found at said location. He panicked and his mother and Daniel had to calm him.

He was worried Darrel was back in Rome and being sold to someone. Ashley didn't make it no better. She was frustrated that Allen was so upset over Darrel when he should be focusing on her. She was getting on my nerves. "Look Ashley, He went through traumatizing shit these past few months and the least thing you can do is be supportive for him and help him. 

And stop talking about that bullshit about him focusing on you. He's in love with Darrel and your ass wasn't focusing on him when you were with Chris two months ago till you fucking found out he was still alive." She glared at me with her arms cross and with her friends behind her.

"First of all, he was confirm dead." "Oh yeah that's really spells I'm fucking single and ready to mingle. You didn't even mourn for him." "What do you want me to do? He was dead. I can't just believe he's alive when it clearly stated that he was confirm dead. 

Now move your faggot, piece of shit, asshole out my way." She said, pushing me away. It was in that moment I realize I honestly didn't care about hitting a woman. Needless to say, I was suspended for seven school days. After talking with parents, and a promise that I would behave better next time, they was okay.

They told me I was too grown to be treated like a child. And they knew I was emotional about any subject about Darrel. They loved Darrel as well. He was like a brother I never had and another son to them. 

Sleepovers, parties, Darrel and I did everything together. When we had a treehouse, that's when we experimented with each other. Being with Darrel was a stress reliever I always needed. Someone I always talk to and be close to without being so weird about it. 

I could cuddle him, hold him, even kiss him if I wanted to and everything would be friendly and platonic. I prayed every night that he was safe and hopefully he would return back home. It was answered when Allen called me when he was out with Ashley, breaking up with her, his voice all panicky. 

I was at Daniel's with the rest of my friends just to be close and together for Darrel. "They contacted me. I'm on my way to the park. Bring the police." I quickly put it on speaker. "Dude, just wait for the police. They can handle this. It's too dangerous for you." 

There was silence over the phone that made me fear for him. "I have to." Allen said before hanging up. I quickly told The other and we all made our way towards the park. There was only one park in town and it was a pretty open park for everyone, so it wasn't hard to know which one. 

It was where that was the problem. Luke already had called out to his unit. We all got out of the car and stayed in groups as we search for Allen. it didn't take long before a gunshot echoed through the night. Steven pushed Andy and I down for a moment until we knew it was the only shot. Then he shot up and ran towards a direction shortly after hearing a yell I recognized as Daniel and Luke's.

I followed behind worriedly, fearing for the worse. Allen was by the lake, on the bridge. One body was on ground, while another was in Allen's arms. He was crying and rocking. Blood mingled with the rain on the bridge. Daniel got to him first, dropping in front of Allen with Zack close by.

Darrel was in his arms, eyes close and arms limp. I wanted to cry. He can't be dead. Not now. We just found him. Steven held me and it broke my wall of emotions. Lander was quiet and he turn is head away from the dead bodies, gripping Nick's hand. 

Zack was crying little ways from Darrel's body, Sarah holding him while she cried silently. Daniel laid Darrel's body to the ground softly as Allen tried to explain. Luke was handcuffing the other body I assume was the leader. "Daniel?" Andy said. Daniel looked up, wiping his eyes.

Something shiny was by Andy's foot. "Is that they bullet?" Daniel asked, looking at Darrel in a new light. Andy nodded. Daniel quickly took off his shirt and place it under Darrel's neck to tilt of head back and lift his chin and started doing CPR.


	40. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that the TAG said HOPEFUL ENDING. DON'T GET MAD IF THE ENDING IS NOT HOW YOU WANTED.  
> There is a Part TWO coming soon because I do believe in happy endings..... or at least a decent ending.

Months went by with thick tension and hopefulness. Darrel rested in the hospital, already gone through surgery. Now everyone was just waiting for him to wake up. Ryan, Steven, Andy, Lander, and Nick still had senior year to finish, but their phones was always on incase there was an update on Darrel or he finally woke up.

They went through school in fear and nervousness for Allen, not really knowing what they should do to help their friend. They almost lost them in Rome, but even as they were home, Allen's mind was always somewhere else. So they did everything to make Allen feel safe and welcome and tried not to pity him or act differently around him.

Allen was thankful, but he was always stuck in bed or by Darrel's comatose side. The heart rate monitor became his friend and the feel of Darrel's limp hand in his was his safety and home. He prayed every night for Darrel to wake up. His mother pray Allen would at least eat and sleep.

Every night, Allen would panic in his sleep and avoid eating food due to his depression. He would avoid speaking to a therapist, not really trusting anyone. Allen's mother was afraid it would lead to deeper, dangerous path. He was already getting aggressive when he was at home.

Allen knew better, but he was losing his will to live. They only thing that was keeping him up was the sound of Darrel's heart on the heart rate monitor. Daniel and Luke handled all the court information and the arrest of many more men who was included in Darrel's and Allen's torture.

Allen's drawings helped and many people who said they had talked to them really help. It would be years till everything will be sorted properly, but hopefully with no trouble. There was talk that those two should be in jail for the deaths they caused, but Daniel lawyered up so they won't ever spend a day in jail. 

He was pissed at everyone who hurt his baby brother and his friend. How could people be that cruel to kids? That's why he would visit the jail cell that held the still alive man that Allen shot with Luke's gun. 

The sneaky bastard stole it and it honestly worried everyone that Allen felt safer with a gun by his side.Daniel confronted the guy, yelling screaming, cursing the guy to hell as much as he can before Luke can take him home. But Daniel had a back-up plan. He went to visit his dad for the second time in jail.

He used his father very wrong love for Darrel to make sure the man who tortured him would have hell coming to him when he goes to jail. The Father was not happy. He watched the news and made trade with the guards to stay up to date about his son. He was happy when he heard his son was on his way back home.

When he heard he didn't make it, he was upset. He never got updated afterwards. If his eldest son came by to talk to him, something was wrong. After talking, he talk to the fellow inmates and soon, he was ready to put his hands around the guys neck who touched his boy.

Daniel was pleased with this and left with a smile till he was back home. Zack saw this and questioned Daniel, but soon he was smiling as well. Zack visit Darrel in the hospital everyday to see him and also talk to Allen. He wanted to be useful in some way, so did what he could with his girlfriend Sarah. 

Sarah supported the brothers and help them when they was down. Whether it was fixing breakfast, cleaning the house, or just having things ready for them since their mind was stuck in the hospital with their baby brother. They had they part with taking care with each other, but now they was waiting for one more person to deflate the stress within themselves, Darrel.  


Allen was resting his head on the bed where Darrel lay, the IV in Darrel's arm and wires on Darrel's bare chest. Darrel's hair was now short and messy, almost like Allen's. Allen wanted to straighten it, but he was afraid of messing something up with Darrel's brain. The doctors said he may not be able to speak, move, and maybe even remember.

Allen had faith everything will be alright. "Hey Darrel, it's me again. Allen. I really wish you would wake up. I miss you. I miss us yelling at each other, talking to each other." Allen kiss the back of Darrel's hand. "I miss cuddling with you, kissing you. I...I miss you." Allen felt his tears come back. 

It was a miracle he still had them. "Wake up baby. Please? For me?" Darrel didn't move, not so much as a twitch. Zack walk in as Allen stared at Darrel's hand, waiting for something of a sign. "Hey Allen." Zack said. Allen only hum in return. Zack patted Allen shoulder so Allen knew he wasn't alone.

Then he lean forward and kissed Darrel's forehead. It was finally December and it meant no school and more time for Darrel. Hopefully for christmas, Darrel would wake up. "You okay Allen?" Zack asked. Allen shrugged. "I can't sleep, I can't eat, what do you think Zack?" Allen said with a bit of an attitude.

Zack was used to it and waited for Allen to notice how he responded. Allen ran his hand through hair. "I'm sorry Zack." Zack smiled. "It's fine. I get you're frustrated, but understand that Darrel is my brother. As much as you don't want to lose your boyfriend, I don't want to lose my brother." Allen knew that, he just wish Darrel was up so he can slap some sense into him.

"Sorry." They didn't say nothing more, but enjoy the silence they had together. Daniel sometimes came to check on him during his break, but other than that, there wasn't much activity in Darrel's room. The gang promised Allen they would come tomorrow, so Allen was cool and calm. 

They both stayed until visitor's hours was over. Daniel came by the room to pick them up and take them home. Before Allen left, he press a kiss to Darrel's hand and said, "Hey Darrel. Get ready to go. I really wish you can give me a sign that you're okay." Allen squeezed Darrel's hand and waited for any sign.  


Darrel's hand didn't twitch.  


Darrel didn't speak.  


Darrel Smiled.


	41. Sequel

Part 2 called: Far from Sanity is up.  


All because Darrel smile, that doesn't mean I will make them happy. They still have more to work on and a few dangers to encounter. 

 

Love y'all though.


End file.
